Total Eclipse全蚀
by TinkerTinker
Summary: 当HP反穿越至Melin
1. Chapter 1

**AO3 ID:TinkerTinker**

 **LOFTER ID: tinkerbellas/叮铛小铃儿（头像为猫）**

 **随缘 ID: 叮铛小铃儿**

 **他们不属于我**

 **THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

"我们得让马自己跑回去，然后步行翻过西山。"亚瑟放下缰绳，拍了拍马头，那匹马亲热的蹭了蹭亚瑟的手背，掉头离开了。

"为什么我得背行李而你只要抱着王后？"梅林不满的抱怨着。

"为了让你得到锻炼，"亚瑟扛着格温向前走，"可不能让别人说英勇的亚瑟王的仆人弱得和个姑娘似的。"

"姑娘可不会帮你背行李。"梅林回嘴道。

"男人也不会推辞几个行李的。"亚瑟回过头去满意的看到梅林抱起遮住他上半身的包裹踉踉跄跄的跟上来。

梅林咬着嘴唇生闷气，眼中调皮的闪过一道金光。前面的亚瑟手一抖，差点被格温猛增的重量压到地上。

梅林嘴角扬起一个得逞的微笑，而亚瑟的膝盖和手臂都在颤抖，像是几乎扛不动格温，但为了不丢面子又装出轻松的模样。

"现在是谁需要锻炼啊，陛下？"梅林幸灾乐祸的说。

亚瑟完全不知道这是梅林的把戏，他只把这当成是"常理无法解释的超自然现象之一"，艰难的向前挪。

不幸的是，梅林实在太得意，以至于他根本没看脚下的路，不过这也不能怪他，谁叫这行李几乎完全挡住他的视线呢？

总之，他脚底一滑，从悬崖边上滚了下去。

亚瑟走了几步，听到背后没有动静，一边回头，一边说道，"快些梅林，我们要在天黑前翻过西山，赶到尼布尔乔国的旅店，然后换一辆马车。"

他转过头后，惊讶的看见了空无一人的悬崖，匆匆放下格温的身体，探头向下张望，接着就发现自己的男仆毫无知觉的躺在悬崖底下。

伟大的国王说不清此时他是无奈多一点，还是担忧多一点。

不过当他攀着悬崖壁，发现扒着的那块石头松动了一下，然后整个身体飞速坠落时，想必是无奈多一点了。

运气看来这次不站在亚瑟王身边。

哈利的心中燃烧着愤懑，他怒视着斯内普黑色的眼睛，那里面透着冷漠与麻木。

小天狼星坠入帷幕的身体，邓布利多死气沉沉的脸颊，纳威和卢娜脸上的淤伤一幕幕的在他面前闪现，哈利的心脏不规则的跳动着，仇恨像毒汁般的被挤压出来。

他双手握紧魔杖，一道红光从杖尖冲了出来，斯内普漫不经心的挑开了它。

麦格教授跑上来帮助哈利，但是被哈利推到了一边，他咆哮起来，"闪开，我要亲手处置这个叛徒。"

"一年过去了，波特，"斯内普挖苦道，"你居然一点都没有进步。"

"我只希望这一年你没有一天不被邓布利多的鬼魂折磨，"哈利的声音因为剧烈的情感而显得格外沙哑，"一个如此信任你却被你背叛的人，你怎么还敢站在这里，你不觉得恐惧吗？"

斯内普的瞳孔猛的收缩，他的动作迟疑了一下。这时，突然有学生尖叫起来，哈利抬起头，他发现太阳的光辉正在被吞噬，它的体积不断地减小着，天空逐渐暗了下来。

日食。

很快整个礼堂就变得一片黑暗，哈利只能依稀辨认出周围的环境。

他模糊的听见了一阵黏腻柔滑的声音，伴随着嘶嘶的吐信声，他感觉到有一道咒语飞向声音的来源，这让他摸清了斯内普的位置。

他向斯内普的方向施咒。

接着他看见了一双黄色的狭小眼睛。

它的信子碰到了哈利的手臂。

纳吉尼，他心想。我死定了。

这是他最后的意识。


	2. Chapter 2

哈利从地上翻坐起来，眩晕感还没有从头脑中被驱除出去，他捂着胸口干呕了一会儿，抬起头来，看见周围是一片荒地，不远处是一个悬崖。

斯内普站在他边上，居高临下的看着他。

哈利下意识拿起魔杖对准他，而对方连眼皮都懒得抬一下。

"你把我弄到什么地方来了？"哈利叫道。

"我可没有这等荣幸，波特，"斯内普说道，"让我问你，那条蛇碰到你了吗？"

"是的。"哈利谨慎的答道，他仍然举着魔杖。

斯内普挑起了眉毛，他自言自语道，"不可思议，居然真有这种事。"

"是什么？"哈利问。

斯内普扫了他一眼，仿佛在屈尊俯就的回答一个白痴问题，"你向我施咒，我向纳吉尼施咒，纳吉尼碰到了你，又恰巧在日食发生的时间，"他说道，"这类似一个古代祭祀，即几位巫师向一只强大的神兽施法，与它形成魔法循环，达到时间回溯的效果。"

"然而长时间以来，巫师进行过多项试验，却从未成功，因此它的真实性被否认了。现在看来，"斯内普耸耸肩，"他们只是没有找到那只神兽而已。"

"那我该怎么回去？"哈利叫道，他想起他离开时战斗即将打响，食死徒包围了霍格沃兹。

"在下一次日食时，你我再次使用相同咒语，可能可以回到原来的时间点。"

"可能！"哈利重复道。

"先前的实验从来没有进行到我们这一步，"斯内普吼道，"我只是根据赫尔德尔魔法三大基本准则推理而已，"他讽刺道，"当然我不指望你能准确背诵出赫尔德尔准则的哪怕一条。"

"我为什么要相信你？"哈利叫道，他握着魔杖的手微微颤抖。

"你可以选择相信或者不相信，"斯内普露出一个毒蛇般的假笑，"如果你选择不相信，你就得自己想办法把自己弄回去。别以为我愿意和你待在这个不明的时代等待日食，而不是直接给你一个阿瓦达。"

哈利瞪着他，他感到手掌心渗出了汗水，斯内普轻蔑的抿起嘴巴。

哈利缓缓的放下了魔杖，他的肩膀松懈下来。

这时他听到悬崖发出一阵求救声，他最后瞥了一眼斯内普，向声源跑去。

哈利用变出的绳子让那两人爬上来。直到他们站起来后，哈利才看清他们的脸。

其中一个金发的男人约二十七八岁，他身手很矫健，气质中透着高贵，而另一人和他差不多年龄，黑发显得他脸色呈现出一种象牙白，耳朵尖尖的，有点像精灵。

"多么助人为乐啊，救世主先生。"斯内普在他耳边低语道。但是哈利不理他。

金发男人向他们道谢，接着抱起躺在地上昏睡的女人，扭过头对黑发年轻人说，"这都怪你，梅林。"

"梅林？"哈利惊叫道，"你说梅林？"

"是啊，"金发男人打了个哈欠，"梅林，我这一点用都没有的仆人。"

黑发男人愤愤的说道，"是谁让我背这么多行李..."

但是哈利的尖叫打断了他，他指着那人的鼻子，"你说这是梅林...梅林？那个梅林？"

"是啊，"他奇怪道，"我不知道除了我以外还有谁叫梅林。"

"因为这名字蠢透了。"金发男人说。

哈利又机械的转过头去看另一人，"那你...不是亚瑟王吧。"

金发男人似乎有点不好意思了，但是他挺直腰板，干咳了一下，

说道，"我是卡梅洛特国王亚瑟潘德拉贡，但我不知道你是怎么认出来的，小伙子。"

哈利的目光转向他抱着的那个女人，"那她...是桂妮薇儿...王后..."

"没错。"

哈利仿佛被纳吉尼咬了一样，蹒跚的向后退去，天空在他眼前旋转。

"所以你们是谁？"亚瑟王颇感兴趣的问道，他的目光打量着斯内普黑色的长袍和哈利的外套。

"我们是路过的商人，"斯内普迅速的答道，"我们的商队被劫匪冲散了，因此迷失了方向。"

哈利不可置信的望着他，仿佛在疑惑一个人是如何能这么流利的编谎。

"那么这个年轻人..."

"我是他的监护人，他的家人委托我照顾他。"斯内普的语气不容怀疑，他把手放在哈利的肩膀上。

"你怎么敢这么说？"哈利激烈的叫起来，他甩开斯内普的手，强压下去的怒火又冒了上来，有一刻他几乎又要拔出魔杖了，"你怎么敢？"

"您知道，"斯内普温和的说，但是手掌却又抓住了哈利的肩膀，力气比之前大了几分，让哈利挣脱不开，"这个年纪的男孩总是有点逆反心理的。"

亚瑟哈哈大笑起来，他转过头对梅林说，"就像你一样，梅林，你从不听我话。"

"这难道不是你生活乐趣的一不部分吗，陛下？"梅林扬起头顶嘴道。

亚瑟翻了个白眼，对哈利和斯内普说道，"事实上，大多数商队都在卡梅洛特歇脚，我们在外面办完事后就回去，不如你们和我们一起走，或许能在那里找到你们的朋友。"

斯内普同意了。

他们跟在梅林和亚瑟身后翻过一座小土丘，梅林放慢脚步和他们一起走，他轻声道，"我得提醒你们，卡梅洛特是个禁止魔法的国家。"

哈利睁大了眼睛，而梅林示意他保持冷静。

亚瑟在不高兴的催促梅林，梅林向哈利点点头，快步追了上去。

斯内普挨在哈利身边低语道，"我知道你对我的安排颇有微词，波特先生。"他加重语气说道，"但你要想活命就得听我的。"接着他讽刺着加了一句，"行行好，你要是不想活可别把我留在这个鬼地方。"

"我会活着的，"哈利离他远一点，斯内普喷出的每一口气都让他恶心，"直到你死的那一天。"

"很好。"斯内普满意道。

梅林看见他们的一刹那就知道他们是巫师了。他们身上魔法的痕迹太深了，不过梅林觉得他们应该没有恶意。

亚瑟倒是丝毫没有察觉，热情的邀请那两人和自己同行。

他们到达尼布尔乔国时，天色已经接近黄昏，天空染着淡淡的橙色。他们在一家旅店安顿好了自己，走下楼去准备用晚餐时，暮色早已降临了。

梅林心中蓦地升起一阵恐慌。不知从什么时候起，一到夜晚，当最后一缕阳光消失后，他就会陷入这种不安。白天中所有的欢乐，兴奋和喜悦都被抽离，取而代之的是惊慌，忐忑和惆怅。

他听见亚瑟问斯内普，后者的袖子下露出一道又深又细的伤痕，像是今天新留下的，"那是什么？"

"一个劫匪划的。"对方简短的答道。

哈利冷哼一声。

梅林看向窗外，这是一个暗无星光的夜晚，他听见树叶被风吹得沙沙作响，梅林感到手脚变得冰凉。

亚瑟会不会也死在这样的晚上？

梅林很快摇摇头，抛开这个想法。

他会阻止预言成真的。

他必须。

他一直做得很好，亚瑟现在毫发无损，他在五大国建立了自己的威信，他是有史以来最伟大的国王。

梅林拿起木勺，却又叹息着放下了。

亚瑟这会儿也注意到梅林面前一口也没动的蔬菜杂烩汤，他用手戳了戳梅林的脑袋，试图引起他的注意，"你怎么了，梅林，我记得这是你最爱吃的。"

"我可能摔下悬崖的时候撞到了脑袋，有点头晕，一点食欲都没有。"梅林答道。

"撞一下你还能聪明点，"亚瑟拍拍他的头，"毕竟你已经不可能更笨了。"

他或许在等梅林像往常一样反唇讥讽，但是梅林只是站起来，拿起那碗蔬菜汤，"我去看看格温，能不能喂她吃点东西。"

"嘿，我是国王，你不能不等我说完话就走！"

然而梅林已经上楼了。

他走进客房，扶起格温的头，往她嘴里喂了些汤，接着小心的擦去她嘴角的残渣。梅林看着她，又想起前些天的事故。他为那个死去的青年惋惜，毕竟他还这么年轻。

但是他更没法想象，若是他再晚到一点，那支箭就会射穿亚瑟的胸膛。

梅林做过这样梦，亚瑟躺在血淌里，每一次梦里他都被不同的武器杀死，而梅林永远晚到一步，只能看见亚瑟无神的双眸。

房间里有两张床，但梅林还是自觉的到厨房里去搬了点干草堆，那会让他打地铺时舒服点。

他上楼的时候碰上哈利，哈利说他们换了个房间，因为亚瑟原先的房间对面有一个女孩总是盯着他看，客房又恰巧都没有窗帘。

梅林进房时刚好碰上亚瑟把格温放在床上，亚瑟转过头，瞪着他仿佛眼珠子都要掉出来了。

"你在干什么，梅林？"他问道。

"打地铺啊。"梅林答道。

亚瑟凝视着梅林的脸庞，撇了撇嘴说，"别傻了，梅林，在地板上睡一夜会着凉的，我可不想浪费一天时间给你找大夫。"

"可是床太小，你和格温睡的话会把她踢下去的。"

"你想得太好了，梅林，我不会让你独占一张床的。"

"那..."梅林不可置信道，"我和格温睡一张床？"

亚瑟夸张的盯着梅林，仿佛不敢相信梅林真的这么傻。

"我和你..."

"你又不是姑娘。"亚瑟大大咧咧的往床上一躺，"我们也不是第一次睡一张床。"

"那是没有旁观者的情况下，"他的眼睛瞄向格温，她仍然昏睡着。

然后梅林看见了木桌上摆了一块烤面包，"你得吃一点，梅林，"亚瑟说，"我们赶了整整一天路了。"

"我真的吃不下。"梅林背对着亚瑟躺下来。

他感到有一只温暖的手贴了贴他的额头。接着亚瑟嘟囔起来，"你才是仆人，梅林，为什么要让我来操心你呢？"

"明明是我为你操心的次数更多。"梅林喃喃道。

"得了吧。"亚瑟轻轻道。

客房没有窗帘，窗外不时传来一点声响，梅林注视着外面的一片黑暗，毫无睡意。

他感到亚瑟翻过身来，一条胳膊搭在他肩膀上，亚瑟的声音就在他耳边，"到底怎么了，梅林？"

"什么？"

"你再也不笑了。"亚瑟说道，"还记得你刚来的时候吗？你就像晴天一样清爽快活，但是现在你成了雨天。"

"我们都变了。"梅林说。

梅林感到亚瑟的目光聚焦在他后脑勺上，最后他无奈的叹气了。梅林以为亚瑟会转回身去，没想到亚瑟收紧了自己的胳膊，让梅林靠着自己的胸膛上。

温暖传递到梅林的脊背上，亚瑟的心跳和梅林的心跳互相迎合着。

"没什么可害怕的，梅林。"亚瑟说道，"我们已经度过了最困难的时期。"

他的声音像安眠曲一样宽慰着梅林的心，梅林感到睡意渐渐涌了上来，他依偎在亚瑟怀里，阖上了眼睛。

这次他没有做关于亚瑟死去的梦。

哈利躲在门后等待着，他手中握着一根向旅店老板娘借来的擀面杖。斯内普在晚餐之后就出门了，哈利不关心他去了哪里。但是哈利心中的愤愤之火难压，他一定要找个方式发泄。

门开了。

哈利挺直脊背，他看到了那件漆黑的袍子和垂在肩上的黑发，以及高瘦的背影。

哈利还没有等他转过身来，就狠狠给了他一棍子。

对方脸朝下倒在了地上。

"你要是觉得，"哈利走到他身边，高声道，"我会让你安稳的度过每一天，你就大错特错了。"

哈利看见他的手指动了一下，便又给了他一棍。"我会让你陷入痛苦中无法自拔。"

对方的胳膊撑着地板试着站起来，哈利怒从心中来，他抓紧擀面杖一下一下猛揍他的脑袋。

"砰！"

"这是为了小天狼星。"

"砰！"

"这是为了邓布利多。"

"砰！"

"这是为了霍格沃兹的学生。"

"砰！"

"这是为了我父母。"

"砰！"

"...我暂时想不出还有谁，但是这一定是你应得的。"

五下过后，对方已经完全不省人事了，哈利看见他的头发丝里渗出了血。哈利挥了挥魔杖，让他漂浮起来，最后直直的撞出了窗户。

这才两楼，哈利想，更何况他还是个巫师，摔不死的。

顶多就是断几根肋骨而已。

哈利拍拍手，将擀面杖扔到床底，转过头来，正好看见门被打开，斯内普的脸在后面露了出来。

那一刻，哈利以为自己又陷入了所谓的时间回溯中，哈利望了一眼楼下，那里已经没有人了。只有地上残留的血迹显示刚才一切不是他的幻想。

"你瞪着我干什么，波特？"斯内普粗声粗气道。

"没什么。"哈利收回目光，在床上躺了下来。

"你为什么不告诉我换了房间？"

"你又不在，我怎么告诉你？"

"至少你该告诉旅店老板。"

"我忘了。"哈利没好气的答道。

"这是哪来的血？"斯内普弯着腰检查地板。

"我怎么知道？"

斯内普低声说了些什么，哈利听到了"傲慢"，"无礼"，"和他父亲一个样"这种字眼。接着他把一盏蜡烛放在桌上，拉了把木椅过来，靠在椅背上凝视着烛火。

"下一次日食在三十五天之后。"斯内普说道。

"我真高兴时间不会更长一点，"哈利咬牙切齿道，"和你共处一室让我感到窒息。"

斯内普偏过头来看向他，哈利生气的翻了个身，故意让床板发出很大声响，他用被子蒙住头。

斯内普仍然活着，仍然在毫无阻碍的呼吸着这件事让哈利的内心愈发羞愧耻辱。他不能终结他罪恶的生命，反而要放任他在自己附近活动。

邓布利多会怎么想？他会对自己寄予厚望的这个孩子失望吗？哈利甚至没法战胜伏地魔手下的一个走狗。

哈利闭上眼睛，邓布利多眼镜片下的蓝眼睛在他梦中若隐若现。

莫甘娜回过身来，看见她的手下蹒跚着跪在她面前，他的额头还在渗血。

"怎么样？"她冰冷的问道。

"我很抱歉，殿下，"他说道，"旅店老板告诉我他们住在哪间房间，我趁着深夜潜入进去，但是有一个黑发的年轻人早就埋伏在那里了。"

"那是梅林，"莫甘娜走到他面前，沾了一下他脸上的血，"别告诉我是那个弱不禁风的仆人把你打成这样的。"

"他有魔法。"他抬起头颤抖着说。

莫甘娜眯起眼睛，浅绿色的眸子转了转，露出阴森的笑意。

"梅林有魔法？"她故作温柔的重复道，"事情变得有趣起来了。"

"让我去吧，殿下，"她的另一个手下恳求道，他一直站在边上旁听，他是个撒克逊人，"我也是个巫师。"

莫甘娜知道这些人的魔法水平远低于自己，但显然梅林也不会很强大，否则莫甘娜是会发现的。而这个撒克逊人已经算是个佼佼者了。

"很好。"她说道。

哈利醒来时，天已经很亮了。房间里空无一人，蜡烛燃尽了，另一张床上没有褶皱，好像根本没有人睡过。

哈利穿上外套走下楼，发现亚瑟，梅林和斯内普已经在用早餐了，斯内普鄙夷的斜看他一眼，低下头切他的面包。

那张桌子边上只有三把椅子，因此哈利从旁边推了把过来，搬到尽可能离斯内普远的位置。

"我再一次为你的智慧感到惊讶，波特，在这么多完好的椅子中，你偏偏选了把断掉一条腿的。"斯内普卷起嘴角。

哈利低下头发现那把椅子确实缺了条腿，但他仍然重重的坐下来，甚至故意晃了几下。

椅子发出咯吱咯吱的声音，哗啦一声，哈利就跌在了地上。

亚瑟噗嗤一下把茶喷出来，但他很快用手帕捂住嘴，向哈利道歉，"我不是在取笑你，我只是..."他忍不住笑出声，转过头对梅林说，"你还记得那次高文在莫德雷德吃饭时抽他椅子吗？"

"我记得。"梅林说。

亚瑟这会儿不笑了，"你..."他望向梅林的餐盘，他只吃了小半片面包，"你真的没事吗，梅林？"他的语气有些忧虑。

"我很好。"梅林答道。

"头不晕了吗？"

"不晕。"

"我们可以在这里停一天，"亚瑟把手伸到他头发里，似乎在摸里面有没有肿块，"给你找个大夫检查一下。那个悬崖还是有点高度的。"

"我没事，"梅林闷闷道，"没有内出血，也没有撞破头，只是蹭破点皮而已。。"

亚瑟挑起眉毛审视着他，然后低下头一勺勺的喝粥，"有时你的确很难懂。"

哈利也低下头，假装没有注意到他们之间尴尬的气氛。

是老板娘打破了沉默，她托着个餐盘走过来，那里面有黄油和红莓酱，"你们想要哪个？"

"让我们的新朋友选吧。"亚瑟说。

"黄油。"斯内普说。

"不，"哈利说，"我要红莓酱。"

"年纪小的优先。"老板娘把红莓酱放在他们面前。

哈利哼了一声，把红莓酱涂在面包上，然后用力的塞进嘴里。

他的嘴里猛的冒起火来，他尖叫道，"该死，这是辣椒酱。"

斯内普倨傲的扬起脸，老板娘走到桌边给他送了两杯水来，因为哈利坐在靠墙的位置，所以斯内普拿起一个杯子推了过来。

"不，"哈利一边吐着舌头吸冷气，一边叫道，"我要另外一杯。"

老板娘把另一杯递到他，哈利迅速的灌了下去。

"波特，如果你觉得这能激怒我..."

下一秒哈利就喷了他一脸辣椒水。

"...那你他妈的成功了。"

"见鬼，水是热的。"哈利惨叫着。

亚瑟把手伸进杯子里，"哦，它真是热的。"

老板娘道歉着送了两个苹果过来。斯内普扔了其中一个给他，但是哈利的身体越过桌子拿了另一个。

"谁不可能总是对的。"哈利向斯内普咆哮道。

他咔嚓一口咬下去，紧接着就被酸出了眼泪。

"显然我是个例外。"斯内普幸灾乐祸道。

亚瑟在街角租了辆马车，他骑着那匹精瘦的马到旅店门口，马后面的四只铁轮子上简单的搭了个露天的木框子。

梅林和哈利坐了上去，格温躺在中间。亚瑟向梅林比划了一下，"我还以为你是那个驾车的仆人呢，梅林。"

"如果你愿意在一英里以后翻车的话。"梅林回嘴道。

亚瑟瞪着他，然后向哈利抱怨起来，"你看，我都不知道雇他干什么的。"

"但你喜欢他。"哈利模糊的说道，他嘴里还是发烫。"不然你不会一直把他留在身边。"

"喜欢他？"亚瑟怪叫道，"又懒又笨，还一点不听话。"

"你说过你很享受这个的。"梅林说，他忍不住露出个微笑。

亚瑟逆着光凝视他，梅林蓝色的眸子衬得他的微笑像一湾湖水般纯净，他突然觉得心中飞起了五彩斑斓的蝴蝶。

梅林说得对，他的确很享受这个。

哈利干咳了一声，亚瑟发现自己已经盯着梅林看了太久。

他收回目光，看向格温，扯开了话题，"我只希望一切顺利，那个女巫能拯救格温。"

梅林不笑了，他想到了那个艰巨的任务，越是接近圣湖，他就越紧张。他担心他会像害死乌瑟那样害死格温。而亚瑟的怒火会更旺盛，魔法就真正失去重见天日的机会。

而梅林自己也无法再看着亚瑟经历失去爱人的哀痛。

亚瑟看见梅林脸庞上蓦地笼罩了一层阴影，他觉得心中的蝴蝶都飞跑了。

"你的监护人呢？"亚瑟问哈利。

"谁知道？"哈利抱怨道，"而且他才不是我的监护人。"

西弗勒斯装作随意的靠在马厩边上，他看着一个穿着灰色斗篷的人走过他，那人古怪的看了他一眼，走到自己的马前。

西弗勒斯快步跟上他，抓紧他的领子转过来，重重的把他抵在门上。

"我不知道你用意何在，但显然不是来帮助我们的，"西弗勒斯的声音只比空气响一点，但他刻意把语调压得很低沉，"我只是想让你知道，你偷窥和跟踪的技能太拙劣了。"

那人受惊的抽搐一下，他喃喃起了什么，瞳孔变成了金色。

西弗勒斯直截了当的给了他一个石化咒，他卡住对方的喉咙，扭紧他的手腕，嘴唇靠近他耳边轻语道，

"如果再让我发现你鬼鬼祟祟的跟着我们，我会把你的手指一根根割下来泡药水，然后把你关在猪圈里，让蛆虫一点点吸食你伤口上的血，直到它上面长满脓疮。最后我会把你扔进火堆，焚成灰烬，在一切结束之后-"他用轻松却狰狞的口气说。

"-你就可以迎接期待已久的死亡了。"

那个人哆嗦着瘫软在地上，西弗勒斯狠毒的凝视着他吓得惨白的脸。他拉起对方的肩膀，把他扔进了马厩里，最后离开了。

莫甘娜的手下把惨叫着的撒克逊人扔在她面前。莫甘娜靠近他，用手指捏住他的下巴。

那个撒克逊人尖叫着后退，他口中断断续续的重复着，"恶魔，恶魔，黑发的恶魔，他要来砍我的手指了...不，不，不，"他扑到莫甘娜面前，抓住她的长裙，"救救我，殿下，救救我..."

"他就在这里，"他惊恐的打量四周，颤抖着蜷缩成一团，"到处都是他...恶魔，恶魔，黑发的恶魔，他有着地狱般的声音..."他后退着仿佛要躲开什么。

"地狱般的声音..."他抽动一下，"他要来索我命了。"

"他疯了。"周围人说道。

莫甘娜微笑着摇摇头，"梅林，"她念着这个名字，"所有人都低估了你的能力。你藏匿得太好了。"

"梅林就是我要找的艾莫瑞斯。"


	3. Chapter 3

梅林用身体挡住火把，悄悄用魔法点燃了它。他们四人坐在周围，亚瑟惬意的叹息一声，"总算你还有点用，梅林。"

哈利看看梅林，又看看亚瑟，选择保持沉默。

他们来不及在天黑前赶到西索依国，那是他们在到达圣湖前要经过的最后一个国家，因此只能在这片森林里驻扎一晚。

"事实上，梅林，"亚瑟说道，他伸长腿舒服的靠在树干上，"我觉得我对魔法有些改观了。"

"什么？"

"我是说，魔法是一种武器，"他比划着，"就像剑一样，它本身不分好坏，我父亲死于魔法，然而格温却可能被魔法治愈。就像我们不能因为强盗用剑就废除这种武器一样，我们也不能因为魔法落入用心歹毒的人手里就禁止它。"

梅林心潮澎湃，他心中又有了些许希望。或许，救治格温就是命运所指示的契机，它通向基哈拉所说的理想王国，一个繁盛的魔法时代。

"但愿这个话题没有吓到我们的新朋友，"亚瑟向哈利和斯内普做了个手势，"但是你们既然不是卡梅洛特人，或许你们有不同的见解。"

"我不知道，"斯内普答道，"我和巫师不熟。"

哈利看了他一眼，低下头踢着石子。

"不过巫师的确很可怕，"亚瑟笑起来，"想想吧，就在这样一个黑夜里，在这片森林里，有人发现自己被一群巫师包围了，听上去像个鬼故事的开头，真是令人同情。"

哈利尴尬的笑了一下。

梅林从行李里拉了件斗篷出来，他裹着它躺在地上。四周很安静，空气像是凝固了。

"哎，梅林，"亚瑟叫道，"你这不会是要睡觉了吧。"

"我累了，亚瑟。"梅林喃喃道，"你总不会还要剥夺我睡觉的权利吧。"

"你累了？"亚瑟不可思议的重复道，"驾了一天马车的是我不是你。"

"听你讲了一天你是如何英勇的打败锡兰人也是很消耗体力的。"

"那是一场很精彩的战斗。"

"在我已经听了好几年以后？"

亚瑟泄气的瘫了下来。他以为梅林会高兴一点的。他真的很想再看见梅林露出今天早上的笑容。

亚瑟不想承认，但是梅林的微笑确实点亮了他一整天。

哦，这个说法实在矫情了。

他看见了梅林眼睛下的阴影，这显得他的脸庞很憔悴。亚瑟知道梅林在承受某种压力。但他不知道那是什么。

"睡吧，睡吧，你这懒鬼..."他喃喃道。

但是他话音未落，一阵狂风就在森林里刮了起来，火把被吹灭了，亚瑟隐隐看见了一个身影再朝这里走来。他心中警钟高鸣，拔出王者之剑向她刺过去。但是对方挥了挥手，亚瑟的脑袋撞在石头上，昏死过去。

梅林反应过来时，莫甘娜已经抓住了亚瑟的肩膀，王者之剑在她手中，抵住了亚瑟的喉咙。哈利和斯内普的身体被魔法定在原地，不可动弹。

"晚上好，艾莫瑞斯。"莫甘娜说道。

"你在说什么？"梅林装作迷惑的样子。

"别装了，梅林，"莫甘娜狞笑道，"在你用魔法打伤我一个手下，又吓疯另一个后，你还以为我猜不出你是谁吗？"

哈利震惊的瞪着她，斯内普把自己的脸藏在树荫下，一副不起眼的样子。

梅林这下明白到底是怎么回事了。

"放其他人走，"梅林说道，"他们是无辜的。"

莫甘娜回过头打量他们。

"看在那个中年人长得像阿古温的份上。"梅林加了一句。

莫甘娜挥挥手解禁了魔法。

哈利叫了出来，他仿佛想说什么，但是下一秒他就被噤声了。斯内普连拖带拉的带着他逃跑，哈利在挣扎，他拼命拍着地想引起莫甘娜的注意，然后瘫软下来。斯内普抓着他的胳膊消失了。

"梅林，梅林，"莫甘娜唱歌一样念着他的名字，"谁能想到这只可爱的小鸟是个空中杀手？"

"太可惜了，"她缓缓道，"就像被戴着链条的猛兽，只能被呼来换去，一点也施展不出才能。"

"我还在疑惑我为什么怎么都杀不死你，我以为你只是运气好，却没想到真正的原因。"

"我给你最后一次机会，"梅林冷冷道，"放开亚瑟。"

莫甘娜偏过头来一副纯真的姿态，手上的剑却在用力，渐渐地，亚瑟的喉咙上有了条淡淡的血痕。

梅林的眸子变成了金色。王者之剑变得滚烫，它脱开了莫甘娜的手指，莫甘娜惊诧的望向梅林，目光变得阴冷。她推开亚瑟，左手划了个圆圈，一道火焰向梅林扑了过来。

梅林念了道咒语，亚瑟稳稳的躺在了安全地带，一阵狂风将火焰向反方向吹去，莫甘娜咆哮着熄灭了火。

"你赢不了我。"梅林说。

莫甘娜高声念起咒语，泥土里长出灰绿色的藤蔓，它们渐渐向亚瑟和梅林延伸着，它们缠住了亚瑟的脚踝和铠甲，将他向地底里拉去。

梅林挥挥手，藤蔓断裂了。

"你的魔法太弱了。"他说。

莫甘娜尖叫起来，但是这次轮到梅林了，他高举起双手，莫甘娜的身体被一道金光击中，她跌倒在地上。

梅林召唤来王者之剑，但是莫甘娜眼中闪过金光，王者之剑插在了泥土里。

女巫消失了。

梅林皱起眉，莫甘娜的力量在增长。有一天，他们将真正直面对抗。

他向亚瑟走去，手指抹过他喉咙上的血痕，梅林庆幸只是划破点皮而已。他用魔法愈合了伤口。

他唤醒了亚瑟。

亚瑟迅速的从地上翻坐起来，环顾四周，"莫甘娜呢？"他问道。

"我没看见她。"梅林说。

"不可能，"亚瑟叫道，"刚才...她用魔法刮起一阵大风。"

"你只是做了个噩梦罢了，亚瑟。"梅林安慰道。

"这是什么？"亚瑟拉起梅林的手臂，刚才的火焰还是在他皮肤上烧出了个红印子。

"我点篝火的时候烧伤的。"梅林撒谎道。"什么事都没有，我保证。"

亚瑟怀疑的看着他，松懈下来，"也对，真要是莫甘娜，我们就都死定了。"

梅林温柔的扶起亚瑟。

天空已经泛出了鱼肚白，云层之后隐隐有红光，云雀在树枝上跳着，马儿在向他们嘶叫着，不耐烦的踢了踢泥土。

他们坐上了马车。

斯内普一直把哈利拖到足够远的地方，才解除了束缚咒和禁声咒。哈利一获得自由，就一头撞倒斯内普，往回跑去。

斯内普抓紧他的胳膊将他拉回来，哈利扯不出自己的手，就只好一口咬上去。斯内普尖叫着抽了他一个耳光，哈利掐住了他的喉咙，斯内普挣扎着和他一起翻倒在地上。他们互相扯着头发抓着耳朵扭打在一起。

斯内普摘走了哈利的眼镜，哈利视线蓦地模糊了，接着他就被石化了。

"对付一个波特最有效的方法。"斯内普捂着胸口跌在一边喘气着，

"放开我。"哈利咆哮道，他恼火的注视着斯内普，虽然他根本看不清对方的脸在哪里。

"首先，答应我你不再乱跑。"

"你怎么能这么做，"哈利叫道，"你让梅林成为了我们的替罪羊。"

"他是梅林，"斯内普骂道，"他不需要我们帮他，你这愚蠢的男孩。"

哈利瞪着他，他的眼眶隐隐作痛，在打斗中擦伤的皮肤有些刺痛，他努力平息自己的愤怒，用最轻蔑的语气说道，"这就是你，一个懦夫，遇到点危险扭头就跑。"

"闭嘴。"

"我猜这就是你晚上无法入眠的原因，"哈利挖苦道，"因为小天狼星和邓布利多在你梦中纠缠不休。"

"那条蠢狗的死和我有什么关系？"斯内普怪叫道，"又不是我把他推进帷幕的。"

"如果不是你总挑衅他，他会这么着急的跑到魔法部去证明自己吗？"

斯内普气得直发抖，好像哈利有多不可理喻似的。他瞪着哈利的眼睛，握紧了拳头，哈利感到伤疤一阵疼痛，他毫不畏惧的瞪回去。

突然哈利发现身体又可以活动了，斯内普把眼镜扔到他胸口上。

哈利咳嗽着戴上它，他翻过自己的右手手臂，检查着上面的擦伤，有一个苍蝇在上面停了一下，哈利挥挥手将它赶走，伤口有些痒，他忍不住挠了一下。

"让我看看，波特。"斯内普将他的手臂拉了过来。

哈利猛的将手臂拉回来，"我可以自己处理。"

"你的左手能用魔杖吗？"

"我可以。"哈利愤愤的叫道，他用左手的魔杖戳着伤口。

"我觉得有个故事你该知道一下，波特，"斯内普的神情像是条等待捕猎的毒蛇，他耐心道，"曾经有个年轻人，在一次去非洲的旅行中，他摔了一跤，擦破了皮，伤口很小很浅。他和你一样自以为是，拒绝治疗伤口，等待它自愈。然而，时间一天天过去，伤口开始感染化脓，在十天以后，它变成了一个几英寸的瘤。他疼痛难耐，只得回国。你知道他的医生做了什么吗？"

斯内普狭小的瞳孔充满恶意，哈利扭过头去不看他。

"他截掉了他的腿。"

"你以为，"哈利皱着眉说道，"在被你恐吓了六年以后，这招对我还有用吗？"

"就像我第一天说的那样，你可以选择选择相信或不相信。如果救世主先生想躲在这里呆一辈子的话，那我也无计可施，正好截掉你的手臂还可以给你个回不去的借口。"

哈利被激怒了，"我没有。"

"那你就得听我的。"斯内普阴沉的威胁道。他抓过哈利的手臂，粗糙的手指磨擦着伤口，他用魔杖敲了敲，哈利感到皮肤一阵灼烧，待他再回过头去看时，伤口已经消失了。

哈利双手抱紧大腿，蜷缩成一团靠在树干上。

"别不好意思，波特。"斯内普讽刺道，"毕竟你已经不是第一次证明自己的无能了。"他鄙视道，"就像老波特一样，他只会以多欺少，从不敢单独露面。"

"我为我像他一样而自豪。"哈利挺起胸膛说。

"这就是你成为他翻版的原因。"斯内普骂道，"你继承了他所有令人憎恶的品质。"

最后他还非常恶毒的加了一句，"除了他的身高。"

这一刻，哈利真的恨不得掐死斯内普。

但是他听见车轮的楞楞声，梅林和亚瑟在招呼他们。于是他只得和斯内普爬上了马车，一起向西索依国驶去。

当他们到达西索依国时，天空正飘着细细小雨。马蹄踏过泥泞的小路，停在一家旅店门口。亚瑟抱着格温进了客房，梅林跟在他身后。他将行李放好，随手拿起一条毛巾擦着头发。待他转过头来后，发现亚瑟正注视着他。

亚瑟察觉后就收回了目光。他清了清喉咙坐在椅子上。梅林递给他一块毛巾，亚瑟指了指自己的头。

"什么意思？"梅林问。

"哦，梅林，"亚瑟叫道，"你是仆人。"

梅林苦笑一下，走到亚瑟身后，用毛巾摩挲起他的头皮，亚瑟满足的闭起眼睛，他的头靠在梅林胸膛上，梅林弯下腰，他把下巴抵在亚瑟头发上。亚瑟的手抓住了他的肩膀，渐渐向上，碰到了梅林的脖子。

一道惊雷响起，天空下起磅礴大雨。

他们猛的分开。

亚瑟的眼睛看着地板，他结巴道，"你...你饿吗？"

"有点。"

"那...我们...呃...我们下楼...吃饭吧。"

他们在楼下碰到了哈利，而他神秘的监护人又消失了。梅林坐在他身边。有一双手倏忽蒙在他眼睛上。

梅林挣开他，亚瑟愠怒的看着来者，梅林看清他的脸后，欣喜的叫了出来。

"格力！"

这就是当年参加决斗的那个年轻巫师。现在他看上去更精瘦了，身材更挺拔，显得容光焕发。

"梅林！"他们互相拥抱着转圈，格力兴奋的叫道，"我说我们一定会再见面的。"

"这是亚瑟和哈利。"梅林介绍道。

哈利仿佛被雷劈到了一样，身体僵硬的坐在椅子上，好像随时都会倒在地上一样。格力向他伸出手，哈利看看那只手，看看格力，一副惊慌失措的模样。

（格力与哈利表格达利为同一扮演者）

梅林把他们的手放在一起，说道，"你们和我一样。"

"哇，"格力叫道，"有空我们可以比试一下。"

"你...你不讨厌那个？"哈利不可置信道。

"我以前错误的认识了它，"格力说，"但我现在学着接纳它，多亏了梅林。"他用力拍拍梅林的肩膀。

亚瑟不满的看着他。

"相信我，"哈利也笑起来，他戏谑的眨眨绿色的眼睛，"我会把你打趴下的。"

"谁打趴谁还不一定呢。"格力吐吐舌头。

"你们到底在打什么暗号？"亚瑟问道，他为自己无法插足谈话而愤愤不平。

这时大腹便便的旅店老板走到他们中间，他用围裙擦擦手，问他们想吃什么。

亚瑟想点个土豆饼，他记得这是梅林爱吃的。但是格力在他之前开口了，"土豆饼，冻鸡，卤肉和两瓶麦芽酒。我记得这是你最喜欢的，梅林。"

梅林笑起来，他露出了两颗可爱的虎牙，整张脸都因为意料之外的重逢而喜出望外。

"你不能喝麦芽酒，梅林，"亚瑟责备道，"你沾上一点就会像疯子一样手舞足蹈。"

"掺水就没关系。"梅林辩解道。

"国王是对的，"格力说道，"梅林，你还记得为我送行的前一个晚上吗？你就喝了一杯而已，差点把裤子脱下来。"

哈利咯咯偷笑，而亚瑟，亚瑟一点也不觉得这好笑。他知道有个词能形容自己的心情，但他想不起来了。

老板很快端上菜肴。卤肉很新鲜，冻鸡很可口，麦芽酒也很醇厚，但是亚瑟却味如嚼蜡。

梅林有些微醺了，格力问道，"胡妮斯怎么样了，你回去看过她吗？"

亚瑟从不管梅林的母亲叫"胡妮斯"。

梅林点点头，"她很好。"

"那邻居家的艾格尼丝怎么样了？"格力忍俊不禁道。

梅林的脸发红了，他惩罚着拍了一下格力的手，"我只把她当妹妹看，你知道的。"

格力大笑，他握住了梅林的手，严肃道，"我真的很感谢你，梅林，你改变了我。"

亚瑟克制住想把他们的手分开的欲望，他现在想起那个词了。

妒火中烧。

"我怎么从来不知道艾格尼丝这件事啊？"他装作漫不经心道。

"你不知道的事还多着呢。"梅林打了个哈欠说道，他的头像小鸡啄米般一点一点，很快倒在了桌子上。

"你喝醉了，"亚瑟拉起他的手放在肩膀上，"我带你上楼。"

"不，"梅林挣扎道，"我好不容易才见到了老朋友，你为什么总是这么扫兴呢，陛下？"他对格力做了个鬼脸说，"你看他多讨厌。"

现在亚瑟再也没法忍受了，他一把揽过梅林的肩膀，另一只手抬起他的腿，将他横抱到楼上去。

格力看着他们离去，有几个客人为这荒唐的画面哄堂大笑，格力对哈利说，"我怎么觉得...这个亚瑟王...不太喜欢我..."

哈利盯着梅林和亚瑟，直到他们在楼梯上消失后，才说道。

"他可能是嫉妒你减肥成功了。"

（注:请查询饰演达利的演员前后身材对比图）

梅林一开始试着挣脱，但是在酒精作用下，他的力气和猫挠差不多，耗尽了体力后，索性头一歪，睡了过去。

亚瑟踢开门，将梅林放在床上，摘下他的口水兜擦掉他嘴角溢出的麦芽酒，当他站起来时，感到了一点阻力。

梅林的手垂在床边，他刚才一直抓着亚瑟的袖子。

亚瑟情不自禁的弯起嘴角。

外面的雨仍然在下，空气中弥漫着一股清新的味道。雨滴不规则的敲打着屋顶，有些从开着的窗户里落了进来。

亚瑟关上窗户，并用毯子裹起了梅林，最后把口水兜轻巧的扔在他脸上，看着它在梅林的气息下一鼓一鼓。

梅林梦呓着偏过头，露出了自己的脖颈，他胡乱的把口水兜拉走。亚瑟靠近他，发现梅林在微笑。

此时亚瑟有一种奇怪的想法，就是想把他的笑容放在盒子里，锁上锁，然后藏在皇家仓库里。这样除了他自己，谁都看不到这世间珍奇。

这当然不可能的，亚瑟也觉得自己疯了。但是他就是很想独占这个微笑，守护它，让它不受一点玷污。

他是个天使。

这是亚瑟现在想到的。

他用手指弹了一下梅林的脑壳，后者恼怒的嘟囔了两句。

最后，亚瑟在他身边躺了下来。

西弗勒斯将湿漉漉的斗篷扔在地上，一阵雷电轰鸣后，窗户被风吹开，像翅膀般前后扇动，雨水在桌子上积累起来，他诅咒着锁上插销。

他殚精竭虑的跌在椅子上，头发仍然在滴水，他只得将贴在脸颊上的头发抹到脑后。他的关节在叫嚣着，然而他没心思施个除湿咒或者保暖咒。

三十分钟前-

西弗勒斯发觉有人拉住了他的手臂，他条件反射的抄起魔杖，发现是个驼背老妪。

她浑浊的眼珠盯着西弗勒斯，声音像生锈的铁块。

"来，先生，跟我来。"

西弗勒斯抽手，但紧接着老妪拉开他的袖子，将手指搭在显露出的黑魔标记上。

西弗勒斯感到一阵灼烧。

"来，先生，跟我来。"她机械的重复道。

西弗勒斯默默的跟在他身后，他们来到巷角一间简陋的木房。老妪推门进去，黯淡的光线显得她树皮般的脸扑朔迷离。

老妪指着一个椅子，西弗勒斯警惕的坐了下来，它发出一阵不和谐的咯吱声。

"你不属于这个时代。"她说道。

西弗勒斯凝视着她保持沉默。

"你们的时代兴起了最可怕的魔王，他统治了所有人。并且，"她蜡黄的门牙露出来，挤出一个令人作呕的笑容，"他找到了不死的方法。"

西弗勒斯神情漠然，他依旧没有开口。

"将灵魂分割寄存在别处。"

西弗勒斯的手攥紧了自己的袍子，几乎将它撕裂，然而他仍然保持了雕塑般的面目。

"他找到了时间回溯的奥秘，他拜访了我，恳求我分享自己的知识。他是多聪明的孩子，他学的很快。不久，他就分割了第一片灵魂。"

"这是个伟大的时代，先生，它有最珍贵的宝物，最隐秘的传说，最奇特的巨兽。"

"但这对他而言都不够。"

"他要征服魔法本身。"

西弗勒斯的眼睛微微睁大，他的心跳振动着耳膜。

不。他心想。

"他将灵魂放在了这世上最强大的法师身上，即便后者当时只是个十岁的孩童。这意味对方的一部分归他所有。"

"接着他离开了，丢弃了辛苦哺育他的导师，让她在人世的深坑中踟蹰。"

"那条蛇..."西弗勒斯开口道，他的嗓音不可察觉的抖动。

"那只是帮助他时间穿越的工具而已，就像你们自己试过的那样。"

"但他没有表现出现任何征兆..."

"他不像你正在保护的男孩一样继承了魔王的一部分天赋，或是能彼此心灵相通。因为魂器本身力量太强，不足以被那片多余的灵魂影响，并且他们之间的时间跨度太长。"

"这正是他的巧妙之处。他们断绝了几乎所有联系，因此不易被发现。"

"他想杀了我，将这秘密据为已有，"她尖利的笑道，"但是全知全能的索西玛怎么可能被他暗算？"

她疾风般的抓住了西弗勒斯的手，干枯的皮肤布满斑痕。

"去看看梅林艾莫瑞斯的头脑，你会发现我没有撒谎。"

现在-

西弗勒斯把手中深深埋进自己的头发，他脑门的神经在跳动。

他又一次面临棘手的境况。

-阿不思，你把这烂摊子扔给我，自己就撒手离去了。

如果，情况正如那个女巫所言，西弗勒斯是知道自己该做什么的。

梅林是神祇，西弗勒斯心想，他是高贵而无辜的，但西弗勒斯别无选择。

西弗勒斯感到冰冷湿腻的袍子贴着皮肤，他打了个颤，想到邓布利多焦黑的手掌。

-那孩子的灵魂还没堕落到那个地步。我不能让他的灵魂因为我被毁掉。

-那我的灵魂就堕落到那个地步了，对吧，邓布利多？那我的灵魂怎么办？"

他自己的灵魂已经粉碎了。

西弗勒斯急促的呼吸一下，他挥了挥魔杖，空气中旋转凝聚起了银白色的雾气。

一只牝鹿出现在他面前，它优雅的扫了他一眼，绕着房间欢快的跑起来。

想想你爱的人，西弗勒斯，他对自己说道，坚强点。

他听见一阵脚步声听在门口，他匆匆收回那只守护神。哈利波特站在他面前，眼睛盯着白雾消失的地方。

"那是...什么？"他呆问道。

"什么什么？"西弗勒斯粗着嗓子说道，他给了自己一个干燥咒，关节又酸又痛。

"我好像看见了..."波特偏了偏头，"白雾？"

"我没看见。"西弗勒斯说道。

波特看着他好像他瞎了。

"没什么奇怪的，波特，"西弗勒斯无所谓的摊摊手，"毕竟白内障不是那么容易检查出来的。"

波特愣了一下才反应过来，吼道:

"我没有白内障。"

"散光。"西弗勒斯继续说。

波特嫌恶的看了他一眼坐在了床上，踢掉了自己的鞋。他似乎心情不错，甚至哼起了小调。西弗勒斯在他身上闻到麦芽酒的味道，他不喜欢酒味，这让他想到自己的父亲。

"你还没到-"西弗勒斯忍不住说，他很快住口，但是波特已经看向了他，他只好接着说。

"-喝酒的年龄。"

波特皱皱眉，他故意用尖细扭捏的声音模仿西弗勒斯的口气说，"我真是为您特殊的关照而受宠若惊，您大可不必担心我连累您，因为这些酒精还不至于..."

他像西弗勒斯惯常说话那样顿了顿，接着不急不缓道:

"...荼毒我的头脑。"

西弗勒斯抿紧嘴唇，波特为惹恼他而洋洋得意。

"我交了个非常好的朋友，"波特说，"他让我想起这世上不光只有你这种社会残渣，还有爱，友谊和亲情。"

"我为你交友甚广而高兴，美中不足的是你缺乏辨别的能力。"

波特听出他有些底气不足，他躺下去拉起毯子，还想再刺激一下西弗勒斯，"你嫉妒而已，因为你从来没有被爱和尊重过。"

"救世主先生的爱和尊重对我而言太昂贵了。"西弗勒斯反击道。

但波特已经睡着了。

西弗勒斯看着他毯子下露出的脚趾，犹豫了一下，然后挥了挥魔杖，毯子自动盖了上去。

最后他脱力的倒在椅子上，大脑里解不开的难题纠缠在一起，全身骨头像散架的机器一样疼。

外面的风呼啸而过。

接下来的旅程十分顺利，他们下午到达了圣湖边上。此时天气阴沉，地上积着泥水，有气无力的泛着点脏兮兮的泡沫。

"我去找女巫。"梅林拿起一个包裹就往山洞里跑，然而他手没有拉住，包裹掉在地上，露出一件黑色蕾丝绣花裙。

亚瑟挑起眉毛。

"我总要给她点什么表示心意吧！"梅林佯笑道。

"一条裙子？"

亚瑟挑起眉毛看着他。

"拜托，她是女巫，她总有点不同。"

梅林匆忙遁走。

"巫师都这样吗？"亚瑟迷惑的问哈利。

"我怎么知道，我又不是巫师。"哈利答道。

梅林躲在石头后面给自己套上裙子，施了衰老咒，插着腰走到亚瑟面前，向他抛了个媚眼。

亚瑟扯了扯扭曲的嘴角，哈利欲言又止，斯内普则翻了个白眼。

"王后在哪里？"梅林问道，"把她放进水里吧。"

亚瑟依言将昏睡的格温放进水里，只露出她的头，之后，他想起了什么，用剑抵着梅林的肩膀，问道，"梅林呢？"

"我要给自己一个筹码，毕竟我是个女人。"梅林尖着嗓子说。

"这筹码可不够威胁我。"亚瑟不服气道，但他还是收起了剑。

"那个仆人听到这话可是会很伤心的。"梅林开玩笑道。

梅林走到水边，深呼吸着平缓加速的心跳。他聚集起体内魔法，念起了咒语。

格温猛的睁开眼睛，接着她发出一声凄厉的惨叫，血从她的嘴巴，鼻腔，耳朵里冒出来，她的眼睛凸了出来，像死鱼般变得无神。最后她的身体在下沉，亚瑟冲过去想抓住她，但是有一股力量将他弹了出去。

她沉入了湖底。

梅林感到魔法从体内喷泄而出，他想止住它，但是随着魔法流逝愈发虚弱的身体栽倒在了地上。他的喉咙里泛起铁锈味，他捂着嘴，感到温热的血流到手上。山河在他眼前混杂成一片。

有人用剑挑开了遮住他脸的斗篷，梅林意识到衰老咒失效了，他吃力的转过脸去不想让对方看见他。

"梅林？"

有一张脸出现在他模糊的视线里，它渐渐远去，梅林伸出手想抓住它，但只是碰到一片冰冷。

"求求你，亚瑟，求你..."梅林无意识的喃喃着。

他失去了知觉。


	4. Chapter 4

梅林在做一个很久前做过的梦。

他小小的身体躺在草丛里，手脚麻痹，一个没有鼻子的蛇脸怪物向他走来，他念着什么。梅林昏睡过去。他睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在谷堆上。胡妮斯正在做饭，土豆的味道钻进他的鼻子。

梅林猛的醒来，他发现自己躺在马车上，那个皮肤蜡黄长着鹰钩鼻的巫师看着他，梅林读不出他脸上的表情。

亚瑟正在赶车，用力的抽着马，那匹马口吐白沫着飞速向前跑。

他们竟已到了尼布尔乔国的边境。

梅林想动一下，发现铁链拷住了他的手脚。亚瑟居然带了这东西。梅林无奈道。他想念咒减轻身体的酸痛，但是他仅仅念了一个词，就感到一阵天旋地转。

哈利担忧的看着他，他右手偷偷握了根小棍子，他挥了挥，梅林舒服了点。

梅林感激的向他笑笑，他问道，"我昏迷了多久？"

"两天。"哈利说。

他们在来时的旅馆门口停了下来。梅林踉跄着从马车下来。他僵硬的手脚用不上力气，再加上沉重的铁链，他摔倒在一摊泥水里。

哈利伸出手想扶起他，但是亚瑟一把抓起梅林的手臂，粗暴的将他拖拉进旅店。

旅店的伙计在窃窃私语，梅林发现自己还穿着那套蕾丝裙，上面沾着星星血迹和泥水。他原来的衣服丢在原地了。

他们走进房间，亚瑟松开手的那一刹那，梅林就瘫在了地上。

亚瑟打量着他，他目光悲愤又受伤，梅林趴起来对上他的眼睛，亚瑟避开他，环视整个房间，"这里只有一张床，"他冷硬的说道，"你知道原因吗？"

梅林张开嘴，却说不出话，他的眼角湿润了。

"因为你杀死了我的妻子。"

"你欺骗了我。"

他语毕，就甩上门离去了。

梅林在地板上挪动着，他躺到墙角边上去。亚瑟当然不会再和他睡一张床了。梅林闭上眼睛，傍晚的寒气让他抖了一下。

他感到有人在推他，梅林睁开眼睛，看到一双忧虑的绿眸。

哈利往他手里塞了几个热乎乎的烤面包，还有一小杯牛奶，梅林狼吞虎咽的吃下去，他的身体暖和了一点。

哈利挥了挥小棍子，梅林的衣服变得清爽干净。

"谢谢你，孩子，但你的监护人肯定不希望你这么做。"梅林说。

哈利哼道，"谁会去听这个油腻腻的家伙的话。"

哈利还递给他一袋沉甸甸的钱，他不好意思的说道，"我在地上捡到一个铜币，然后用魔法复制了一袋出来。我想一般人应该看不出来真假的。"

梅林把钱还给他，"我不走。"

哈利睁大眼睛，"你疯了，他会杀了你的。"

"莫甘娜忌惮我，只要我还在亚瑟身边，她就不敢对他下手，我一走，亚瑟就会很危险。"

"可你在暗处也可以保护他。"哈利劝道。

"但不可以是现在，这里他人生地不熟。"梅林说，"至少，等我回到卡梅洛特再想逃跑的事，那里有更多骑士，他们可以保护他。"

哈利还想争辩。但是门外传来了亚瑟的脚步声。哈利最后看他一眼，砰的一声消失了。

亚瑟怀疑的看着四周，当他看向梅林时，目光就变得冷漠了。

"我能..."梅林小声开口道，"换成男装吗？"

"你现在这件就看起来很不错。"亚瑟扫了一眼梅林身上这件黑色蕾丝裙，然后躺到了床上。

他想起在那片树林里，他曾和亚瑟讨论过魔法合法化的可能性。

那时希望看上去这么近，仿佛触手可得。

梅林蜷缩起来，用衣服裹紧自己。

就在不到一礼拜之前，他和亚瑟还在一张床上相拥而眠。

那时他全身都在亚瑟体温的辐射下，而不是现在这样空虚寒冷。

"盖乌斯？"梅林靠在铁栏杆上，惊讶的看见老人向他走来，"你不该来的。"

"没关系，梅林，我救过门外的守卫一命，他答应让我和你聊一会儿。"盖乌斯从怀里掏出一个小包，梅林发现里面是几瓶药水和一些干粮，他把它们藏进干草堆里。

"梅林，我把你当成自己的孩子，"盖乌斯握住他的手，"我已经这么老了，你可别死在我前面。"

"我很好，盖乌斯。"梅林安抚道。

"可怜的孩子，如果你现在看得到自己什么样的话，你是绝不会这么说的。"

"听我说，盖乌斯，"梅林压低嗓子道，"和我们一起来的两个商人，他们也是巫师。有什么事你可以和他们一起商量。"

"今天晚上有一次练兵，守卫会比较松懈。"盖乌斯说，但是梅林摇摇头，他说，"我在圣湖边上消耗了太多魔法，我逃不出去的。"

盖乌斯的手伸过铁栅栏抚摸着他的黑发，"把那些药喝了，梅林，你会好起来的。"

梅林的眼睛直直的盯着盖乌斯背后，盖乌斯转过身来，正好对上了亚瑟的眼睛。

"你应该知道，盖乌斯，"亚瑟冷冷道，"你之所以还能自由行动，是看在我父亲的面子上。"

他转过头对守卫说道，"从现在开始，谁都不许探监。"

＊＊

亚瑟精疲力竭的倒在王座上，他大脑中浮现出梅林的翩翩身影，后者流连在宫殿的各个角落，亚瑟想起梅林捧着花走上楼梯的模样，仿佛空气都变得快活了。

他杀死你的妻子，亚瑟想。

他欺骗你。

他是邪恶的。

"高文骑士..."门外传来惊呼，接着是铠甲掉地的声音。亚瑟猜是守卫被高文推倒在地上了，他想得没错，高文怒气冲冲的踢门而入，莫德雷德紧跟其后。

"亚瑟！"高文咆哮道，"我们都知道梅林是什么样的人！他就像白纸一样纯洁。"

"我们都看错人了，高文，"亚瑟说道，他甚至没有抬起头看他们，"即使是最熟悉的人都有不为人知的一面。"

"你就没有想过他可能本意是好的呢？只是在施法时出了差错？"高文质问道，"梅林受伤了，你也看见了，如果他存心伤害你，为什么还要不顾自己安危呢？"

"如果你看见他施法，你是不会觉得他出错的。"亚瑟答道，他摇摇头，"...太强大了，是我所见过最强的。"

"陛下，"莫德雷德向前走一步，"你一直是我见过最明智最仁爱的君王，我恳求你，至少在事情全部明朗前再判处梅林，别让悲伤和愤怒蒙蔽你的头脑。"

"你还希望事情如何明朗？"亚瑟火冒三丈，他站起来直视他的骑士，"他杀死了桂妮薇尔，我亲眼所见。不止是我，还有两个商人也目击了。三双眼睛，其中一个还戴眼镜，你觉得会出错吗？"

"你了解梅林的为人，陛下，"莫德雷德劝道，"我不相信任何人能在长达八年的时间里藏起自己的歹心而且一点不露蛛丝马迹。"

亚瑟坐回了椅子上不说话，他拿起杯子想喝口水，却发现里面是空的，他怒气冲冲的将杯子扔在地上摔碎了。

"最起码，"莫德雷德求道，"派个大夫去看看他，他需要治疗。"

"我不会让盖乌斯治疗他的，"亚瑟说，"他一旦痊愈，就会逃跑。"

"你就不担心他在火刑之前就命归西天吗？"高文嘲讽道，"你看见他现在什么鬼样子的。"

亚瑟避开他的目光。

＊＊

哈利急躁的在旅店房间里走来走去，斯内普坐在椅子上冷眼旁观，最后他扬起头，露出一个油腔滑调的表情，说道，"真是富有同情心啊，救世主先生，如果你把你过剩的精力放在学习上，你也不至于每次论文都拿个"T"吧。"

"他是梅林！"哈利手撑在他面前的桌子上吼道，"他是...他是个神，他是上帝。"

"你应该少花些时间和韦斯莱先生在一起。"斯内普说。

这时门外响起敲门声，哈利狠狠的白了他一眼，打开门，发现亚瑟正在他面前。

"我..."他结结巴巴道，"我没有打扰你们吧。"

"当然没有。"哈利让他进来。

亚瑟挑了把椅子坐下，他局促的环视他们，低下头说，"我只是有点心烦，想找个人聊聊。恰好我和你们不熟，也不是同一个国家的，这对我们彼此都没有利弊。我也可以听些...不同的意见。你们不介意吧。"

"我不介意，"哈利说，他看向斯内普，"至于他，他的意见无关紧要。"

斯内普哼了一声，拿本诗歌集遮住自己的脸。

"我想听听你们对梅林的意见..."亚瑟慢吞吞地说，"我...我不知道该怎么办...这听上去挺优柔寡断的，但是我的脑子里像有两方人马在打架一样。"

"梅林当然是个好人！"哈利激动的站起来，意识到自己的失态后又尴尬地坐下来，"我是说...他的的确确是个好人。即使我只和他相处了几天，我也可以感觉到他的热忱和善良。"

"但我们都看见了..."

"很多时候我们看见的并不是事实，我...我经历过很多事..."哈利想起过去七年的遭遇，"一辈子背负恶名的人可能是个高尚的勇士，而被尊为烈士的人反而是个叛徒。伟大的导师有不为人知的阴暗面，魔鬼的帮凶也有残余的良心。"

亚瑟注视他，蓝色眸子笼罩着雾气，他站了起来。

"请你，"哈利说道， 绿色眼睛里蒙着悲恸，"明辨是非。不要等一切太晚了才追悔莫及。你不能体会这种感觉。"

亚瑟转过身，打算离开了。

这时斯内普蓦地放下手中的诗歌集，叫住了亚瑟。

"我以为，陛下可能会更愿意听些长者的意见，毕竟年龄决定了阅历。"

亚瑟回过头。

"我不敢说我是个见多识广的人，但是至少在我有限的人生中，种种事例都表明，"他停了停说道:

"魔法是绝对邪恶的。"

哈利张大眼睛瞪着他，仿佛斯内普失智了。

"魔法，不管是在什么品行的人手中，都会是他人格堕落，思想败坏。它将圣人拖入地狱，蒙蔽智者的头脑。我看见过成百上千人因魔法而死。"他停顿一下，接着说:

"我和你一样，陛下，我此生最爱的人，她死于魔法。"

哈利震惊的望着他，半晌之后才尖叫道，"你居然这么说...你自己...你自己就是..."

"我的话可能有些绝对，"斯内普不管他接着说，"但是谁都不能否认它的真实性。即使你，波特先生。"他转过头看向哈利。

"你此生最爱的人..."哈利摇摇晃晃的坐到床上，他大笑起来，"这是我听过最荒谬的笑话。"

"我的隐私你不必详细了解，波特，但是你的确不能否认有成百上千人死于魔法。"

哈利真的不能否认，他看过伏地魔第一次崛起时的死亡人数。

"我明白了。"亚瑟说道，他的脸是官方式的冷漠。他走了。

"你到底在做什么！"哈利扑到斯内普面前抓着他的袍子，但是斯内普挣脱开，将哈利甩到墙角边上。

"这是你的天性吗？"哈利叫道，他的喉咙因为扯着嗓子有点嘶哑干燥，"嫉妒一个比你强大的人？其实这才是你杀死邓布利多的原因？你的心理到底阴暗到什么样才会陷害一个和自己毫无瓜葛的人？"

"别、让、我、再、听、见、邓、布、利、多、的、名、字！"斯内普大步流星走到哈利面前，他的脸距离对方只有几英寸，声音从咬紧的牙缝里钻出来。

哈利的脸因为愤怒涨红了，他尖酸的叫道，"你的主子听到你这么说会怎么样？'魔法是绝对邪恶的'？他绝对想不到跪在他脚边舔**他袍角的人这样贬低魔法吧。"

斯内普的瞳孔中溢满怒火，他抬起手，接着哈利感到脸上一阵火辣辣的疼。哈利听见对方开口道:

"在逃亡了一年后，你还是和以前一样轻信妄为。显然这个时代和我们在传说中听到的迥然不同。如果梅林在这个故事里就是个恶**徒呢？如果他就是用伪善的面目欺骗了你呢？我简直不敢相信一个十七岁的成年人居然还有孩童般的判断力。"

"你不是一直很擅长摄魂取念吗？"哈利反驳道，"你为什么不看看他的脑子呢？"他满意的看到斯内普抽搐了一下，"既然你一点都不尊敬他，想必刺探他的隐私也是件容易的事吧。"

"我真是好奇，波特先生，为什么你执意要救他？"斯内普挥挥手问道。

"因为我不能看着一个好人蒙受冤屈。"哈利嘶吼道，他想到了小天狼星，几乎要哽咽了。

"多么朴素的价值观啊！"斯内普嘲讽道。

"而且我知道，如果梅林死去，亚瑟王也活不了很久。"

"你那个充满正义感的脑子，有没有一次想到过..."斯内普说道，他望向窗外，哈利看不到他的脸。

"...他，或者他们的死，是历史前进的必然结果，可以推动社会的进步？比如象征王权的没落或者促进商品经济发展诸如此类的？"

"你有没有想过，你现在的一举一动，都有可以改变历史，对我们自己的时代造成不可估量的后果？"

他看向哈利，黯淡的天光显得他的脸像钢铁般冷酷，"你有没有想过，他的死对你我有利？"

哈利观察着他的神情，他问道，"你在用大脑封闭术？"

斯内普不说话，他转过头，仿佛在数窗外树枝上有几只鸟。

"你觉得封闭情感让你看上去无懈可击吗？"哈利挖苦道，"这只会让你显得死气沉沉，比干**尸还不如！"

"我真奇怪历史怎么没把你这种人淘汰了？"哈利丢下这句话，跑出了房间。

亚瑟走进了自己的寝室，躺倒在床上。黄昏时分，宫殿里很安静。没有人跌跌撞撞跑上楼，一脚踢开门，然后砰的一声把餐盘放在桌上，一边抱怨餐盘重，一边催促他吃饭。

亚瑟用过餐了，是乔治服侍他的，他安静得像块木头。

他听见空气中传来鼓掌声，他倏忽坐起来，看见莫甘娜就坐在桌上。

"别来无恙，我的弟弟。"她说道。

亚瑟跳起来拿起剑。

莫甘娜摆摆手道，"别紧张，亚瑟，我只是来安慰你的。你还记得你小时候比武比输了都是我给你擦眼泪了吗？"

"我不需要你的安慰，滚出去，不然我叫侍卫。"

莫甘娜咂咂嘴，"你肯定很伤心，小宝贝，一个你这么信任的人背叛了你。谁想得到他处心积虑的要害你。"

"我说了-滚出去。"亚瑟咬牙切齿道。

"他一个接一个害死你身边的人，"莫甘娜残酷的继续说道，她发现亚瑟惊诧的望着自己，"别告诉我，你还没想到害死乌瑟的巫师就是他吧。"

亚瑟的身体僵硬的站在原地。

"还有我。"莫甘娜恨恨道，"他骗我喝下毒药，幸好我姐姐救了我。"

"他在孤立你，并且毒害每个竞争对手，"莫甘娜继续说道，"等你失去了所有的支持后，他就会取代你。他这么做不仅仅出于仇恨，更出于野心。"

亚瑟如入冰窖。

"哭吧，亚瑟，"莫甘娜柔嗓道，"我的怀抱向你敞开。"

"我们要硬闯进大牢，把梅林救出来。"高文拍着盖乌斯小屋里的桌子叫道。

"怎么硬闯？"哈利问。

"通过...抱歉，你是谁？"高文迷惑的看着他。

"他是和梅林一起回来的商人，他想和我们一起救梅林。"盖乌斯答道。

"我是巫师。"哈利直接表明身份。

"梅林在最高的牢房里，"高文收回目光接着说，"我打头阵，解决掉所有护卫，然后这位巫师朋友开锁，把梅林弄出来，然后一起逃出去。"

"虽然这方法听着很糙，但是我们只能这么做了。"盖乌斯同意道。

"我们时候行动？"哈利问。

"为了免得夜长梦多，就今天午夜，乘着晚上练兵大家都累了，我们趁着换哨的时候去，可以省掉很多麻烦。"

"我和你们一起去。"一旁的莫德雷德叫道。

"不，莫德，你还小..."

"我是德鲁伊人，我也是巫师。"

"我也是巫师，"盖乌斯慢吞吞的说道，"虽然我不练魔法很多年了。"

"老天啊，"高文惊讶道，"卡梅洛特是被巫师包围了吗？"

这座牢房在最高层。

亚瑟一步一步踏着阶梯向上走，肌肉就越酸痛，心中的苦涩就越重一点。

这是专门为重**刑**犯设置的，从没有人打扫。墙角挂着蜘蛛网，食物残屑混杂着粪便，苍蝇在空中嗡嗡作响。女人用癫狂的目光盯着他，男人的胸膛上纹着刺青。

梅林在他们中间简直像个婴儿。

亚瑟走到他面前的时候，他正在睡觉。亚瑟看见梅林眼角下的阴影更深了，他还是穿着那件出事时的黑色蕾丝裙，这让他看上去更瘦小。

亚瑟听见梅林在梦中喃喃着什么，他忍不住伸出手去抚摸对方的脸庞，亚瑟一直觉得梅林的面颊像柔软的云朵上冒出来两座山峰。他会故意告诉梅林，为的是嘲笑他的高颧骨。

梅林会往他身上扔根香肠，然后说他的皮带就像棉线绑着头大象。

"亚瑟..."

亚瑟发现梅林在念自己的名字。

他伸出手几乎要碰到对方的头发，但又触电般收回。

你究竟是伪装得太好了，还是发自内心的呢？

他若不是天使，就是恶魔。

亚瑟试着用格温来刺激自己，但是他发现他越是想着格温，格温的脸庞就越模糊，梅林天蓝色的眼睛就越清晰。

"把他换到普通牢房去。"亚瑟对侍卫说，"让盖乌斯每天来一次，确保他活到行**邢**日。"

"就像守着个小情人一样守着他？"对面的男人尖笑道，"没想到国王陛下好这口啊？不过他确实很甜，不是吗？"

亚瑟飞快的转身拔出剑抵住他的喉咙，剑刃削过铁栅栏擦出火花。

"亚瑟？"他听到身后有人说，接着是衣料婆娑的声音。

亚瑟没有转过身。

他不敢这么做。


	5. Chapter 5

哈利小心翼翼的用勺子喝着玉米浓汤，一边用余光瞄着斯内普。外面传来嘈杂的雨声，雷电大作，白光照得窗外忽明忽暗。旅店里倒是安谧，老板趴在桌上打鼾，后院时不时传来洗碗声。

斯内普显然察觉到了，他放下了刀叉，注视着哈利的眼睛。哈利急忙避开他的目光，专注于自己的晚餐。

即使他这样厌恶斯内普，心中还是残留着恐惧感，就像他会在魔药课畏缩于对方的诘问一样。

他为此而羞愧。

"告诉我，波特，"斯内普突然说道，他的声音在雷声轰鸣下显得格外轻，但却带着浓重的怀疑意味，哈利看见他的眉毛纠缠在一起。

"你又在打什么鬼主意？"

"没什么。"哈利放下勺子，用餐布擦了擦嘴，"我只是想到伏地魔杀死我父母的那天。我猜那也是雷雨天，因为我曾频繁的做过这样的梦。"

斯内普的鼻子皱了一下，仿佛这令他回想起什么不好的记忆。他重新拿起刀叉低下头进餐。

"我想你应该理解我的心情，"哈利将餐布扔在桌上，讽刺道，"既然你''此生最爱的人死于魔法。''。"

哈利感觉到自己被一道锐利的目光穿透，但是他直截了当的推开椅子，走上楼去。

事实上，他只是走到二楼的过道，就砰的一声移形换影到了盖乌斯的小屋。斯内普肯定会发现他没在房间睡觉，而是在实施某项被他禁止的营救计划，但是哈利鼓励自己别害怕。

毕竟斯内普已经没法再扣他分了。

哈利和莫德雷德躲在墙后，看着高文骑士大摇大摆的走进大门，他和门口两个守卫打了个招呼，他看起来和对方很熟捻。

"嘿，伙计，这鬼天气挺让人恼火啊。"他叫道。

"可不是。"

现在哈利明白了，不管是那个时代的英国人，都爱用天气作开头语。

"都快换哨了，要不我请你喝口酒吧。"高文邀请道。

"还有个几分钟我才能休息呢。"

"偷个懒亚瑟不会说什么的。"高文劝道。

"我值班着呢。"守卫喊道。但是高文拉着他的手往外跑，守卫拼死挣扎着，这时他或许意识到高文目的何在了。他试着甩开高文去拉警钟。

高文一下敲晕了他，并在另一个守卫反应过来之前，拿起烛台，猛击了他的头部，后者一个趔趄，昏了过去。

"傻瓜，有酒都不喝。"高文骂道。

"你平时巡逻是不是都在泡酒馆？"莫德雷德从墙后跑出来，哈利紧跟其后。

高文还没有来得及回答，就听见身后一阵尖叫，两个准备来换哨的士兵握起剑挥向他们。哈利转过头，剑锋险险擦过肩膀。莫德雷德用剑鞘击晕他。哈利抽出魔杖，准确又迅猛的给了第二人一个"昏昏倒地"。

然而他倒下时头撞到了警钟。

钟声立刻传遍整个宫殿。

"很不错，巫师，"高文讥讽道，"虽然事倍功半。"

他们飞奔进大牢，身后传来愈来愈重的脚步声。他们路过一个个单独的牢间，哀求声，嘶吼声，咒骂声不绝于耳，光线昏暗得几乎看不见人脸。

"救救我，"有人吼道，他的一只眼睛被绷带蒙住了，"我是无辜的，我保证以后再也不走私不泡*女人不*杀*人放*火。"

"这还叫无辜啊？"高文怪叫道，同时加快脚步扫视过其他牢房。

"真不知道亚瑟怎么狠得下心把梅林关在这里。"

他们路过所有牢房，走到了大牢的尽头，却始终没有发现梅林。

"你确定梅林关在这里？"莫德雷德焦急的问道，他的声音混杂着囚犯们敲击铁栅栏的响声。

"没错啊，"高文忧虑的抓着脑袋，"我用三杯麦芽酒和一个守卫换的消息啊。"

哈利看见莫德雷德翻了个白眼。

"你是说那个巫师啊？"有个囚犯不怀好意的笑道，"他刚被国王换到普通牢房去了。那男孩真甜不是吗？"

高文一个拳头把他打晕。

"很不错，骑士，"哈利反击道，"虽然事半功倍。"

牢房外的叫喊声越来越响，交杂着刀剑碰撞声。

"我们要回去，"莫德雷德叫道，"整座牢房里现在都是守卫。"

"我可以带你们回去，"哈利飞速打量着两个身材高大的骑士，"但是一次只能带一个，不然会分体。"

"你先走，高文，"莫德雷德说道，"我是巫师，我能多撑一会儿。"

高文面向莫德雷德，似乎想反对，但是站在他侧面的哈利敏捷的给了他一个石化咒，高文伸出的手臂僵在空中。

他向莫德雷德点点头，抓起高文的手臂，消失在空中。

盖乌斯此时正在研磨草药，他看见哈利和石化的高文后皱起了眉毛。哈利来不及向他解释，念起咒语又匆匆回到牢房。

牢房面前隐隐露出了卡梅洛特骑士的红袍，哈利停在莫德雷德面前，抓起他的手，却感到一种阻力。

"你的魔法，"哈利说道，"它在抵抗我，我不能带你移形换影。"

"那你自己快走吧，巫师。"莫德雷德喊道，"你本来就不必牵扯进来。"

哈利摇摇头，他望着牢房尽头的墙面，头脑中一个个筛选他学过的最强效的咒语。最后他的记忆停留在一本破旧的魔药课本上。

哈利集中精力，挥动魔杖，杖头冲出一道刺眼的红光。轰隆一声巨响，应和着外面的雷声，墙面倒塌，露出一个硕大的洞。

混血王子，哈利心想，这功劳是你的。

"你要信任我。"哈利对莫德雷德说道。

"什么？"莫德雷德惊讶道，但他还没有说完，哈利就蓦地把他推下了楼。

莫德雷德是个勇者，他没有尖叫。

他只是用不可置信的目光，隔着倾盆大雨，盯着越来越远的哈利。

事实上，在莫德雷德下坠的那几秒，哈利的脑海中闪过了很多想法。

他知道最后是谁杀死亚瑟王的。

莫德雷德血*肉*模*糊的身体和亚瑟王血*肉*模*糊的身体在他眼前互相交替。

倏忽，他仿佛听见斯内普的声音:

-不要改变历史。

虽然哈利讨厌极了这个刻薄的声音，却不得不承认他是对的。

莫德雷德的脊背即将撞向地面。

哈利用了咒立停。

莫德雷德稳稳的停在离地面几英寸处。

哈利看着他逃离了，自我安慰他没有按照那个老蝙蝠说的做。

他只是做了对的事情。

哈利听见呼喊声近在咫尺，他转过身，看见一支利箭划破空气向他射来。

"砰！"

雨水淋在了他头上。他感到脑袋凉呼呼的，才发现他左半边的头发消失了。

哈利庆幸他反应够快，及时的移形换影了。然而他在惊恐之际有片刻走神，导致头发分体。位置也偏差了，他现在位于整座大牢门外。

"嘿，你！"牢房的守卫发现了他。他手中拿着剑向他走来，"站住！"

哈利看着对方一步步走近，警钟声不息，对方脸上布满疑云。他犹豫着要不要打晕他，然后直接移形换影。

哈利后悔他怎么没和赫敏学删除记忆。

蓦地，他感到有一只手搂过他的肩膀，接着斗篷遮住了他的头发。

"我替这孩子道歉，"一个低沉的声音响起，"这繁华的城市让他迷路了。"

哈利抬起头，看见了斯内普的下颌。斯内普脸上湿漉漉的，头发紧贴在脸颊两边，皮肤湿冷而冰凉。

他脸上露出一种极其罕见的，温柔的情感，就像是父母看着自己调皮的孩子。

哈利忍不住打了个寒颤。

斯内普的手掌拍了拍哈利的头发，这时哈利意识到，他被分体的头发正在以一种不正常的速度疯长。

（注:原著中提到佩妮姨妈剪光哈利的头发后第二天又全部长回来了。）

该死的魔法。他咒骂道，一边往斯内普的怀里缩，防止守卫发现他令人起疑的头发。

守卫似乎被他逗乐了，哈利讨厌他脸上的表情，却只能无可奈何的躲在斗篷下一动不动。

"他是你的孩子吗？"守卫问。

"是的。"斯内普答道，他的语气温和又无奈，"可怜的小家伙，他吓坏了。孩子总是这样，他们总惹祸，你却拿他们一点办法都没有。"

守卫大笑起来，他告诉他们自己也有这么个孩子，就像匹小马驹一样好动，最后挥挥手，放他们走了。

哈利怔怔的任由斯内普环住他的肩膀离开，斯内普一言不发，他的手臂在颤抖，这意味他是真正被惹怒了，然而他保持着这个姿势，直到消失在守卫的视线中。

他们移形换影到了旅店的房间里。

斯内普放开他的肩膀，紧接着愤怒的将哈利甩到墙上。震荡感让哈利回到了现实，被暂时遗忘的仇恨又燃烧起来了。

"我不会道歉，"哈利叫道，"更不会道谢，因为我在做正确的事。"

斯内普怒不可遏的瞪着他，却一句话都说不出来。他瘫倒在椅子上，脸色涨得通红，身体蜷缩着痉挛。

即使以愤怒的标准来看，他也颤抖得太过了。

"你...你还好吗？"哈利后退两步，惊诧的望着对方痛苦而虚弱的神情。

"离我远点，波特，"斯内普上气不接下气的叫道，"离我远点，我对你过敏。"

他的脊背佝偻起来，似乎在尽力忍受什么。哈利靠近他，他却暴躁的咆哮着让哈利滚出去。

哈利看见斯内普的手指抽动着握住自己的魔杖，魔杖却从他僵硬的手指间掉落，血色从他脸上消失。

哈利走进他，端详他灰黄的脸色。斯内普在释放危险的信号，但是仿佛失去刺的刺猬般毫无威慑力。

哈利知道他可以袖手旁观，看着他最憎恶的人被疼痛折磨得死去活来。但这和伏地魔又有什么区别？

当他意识到这一点时，他已经在盖乌斯的小屋里了。

"在你这个年龄很少看到如此严重的关节炎。"盖乌斯挑起眉毛说，"你平时住哪儿，先生？"

"地窖，或者地下室，大约二十六年。"哈利替斯内普答道，他和盖乌斯一起把斯内普抬到床上去。

在斯内普身体躺平的那一刹那，他发出一阵呻吟，接着稍稍侧翻过来让脊背微微弯曲。

哈利大致猜到斯内普平时不睡床的原因。

"我觉得他的脊椎也有点问题。"哈利说道。

盖乌斯点点头，慢条斯理的答道，"考虑到他二十六住在地窖，这也没什么可惊讶的。"

"这解释了为什么一到雨雪天魔药课就变得格外难熬。"哈利喃喃道。

盖乌斯拉过椅子，坐在桌旁开着药方。房间里一片寂静，只有羽毛笔划过纸张的沙沙声，衬应着外面越来越轻的雨声。

窗半开着，房间地上积累着一摊雨水，晨曦微显，凉风从外面刮进来，哈利深吸一口难得的清新空气，接着走到窗边关上了它。

他知道冷风会加重关节炎。

他转过头时，发现斯内普凝视着他。哈利坐到桌上撑着手，装作悠闲的晃着两条腿，他也回瞪着斯内普。他们尖刻的目光相接，就像两只对峙的猎犬一样，谁也不肯松懈一点，谁也不愿先服软。

"谢谢你，孩子，"盖乌斯说道，他打断了他们暗地里的争斗，"这该死的风把纸吹得到处都是。"

斯内普哼了一声，转过脸去，闭上了眼睛。

这是他第一次比哈利早入睡。

哈利收起盖乌斯的药方，他想起失败的营救，心中不由得懊恼起来，"我很抱歉...为梅林。"

盖乌斯拍拍他的肩膀，说道，"国王推迟了行刑日期，他给我三天时间，如果我能找到一个人证明梅林是无辜的。"

"谁？"

"多赫瑞，是她教给梅林拯救格温的方法的，虽然那反倒害死了王后。"

"她不会愿意证明的。"哈利皱起眉。

"这是唯一的方法。"盖乌斯摇摇头，他整理着药箱，"这三天我不在卡梅洛特。如果你的监护人又犯病，你就自己去我屋子的药柜里取药。"

"还有，"盖乌斯补充道，"记得去给高文解咒。"

梅林躺倒在干草堆上蜷缩起身体抵御寒冷，下过雨后的牢房异常潮湿，几块黑面包在他胃里消化着。

梅林感到视线模糊起来，睡意袭上大脑。他发现自己昏睡的时间越来越长，即使醒着也很难保持清醒。盖乌斯的药几乎毫无用处。

老御医也很奇怪，按照梅林的法力，如果仅仅只是施法失败，他应该会很快恢复，而不是越来越虚弱。

此时梅林听见附近传出悉悉索索的声音。即使是普通牢房也免不了有老鼠，梅林苦笑道。他缓慢的收了收脚，企图驱赶它们。

梅林听见门锁打开的响声，他疲惫的睁开眼睛，石窗外透出的日光反射在守卫的锁子甲上，光线亮得梅林一阵晕眩，他不由得用手盖住自己的眼睛。

守卫在说话，梅林试着聚焦起涣散的神智去听，但仅仅捕捉到到几个词。

"审讯...魔法...巫师...王后..."

他甚至还没有反应过来那几个词的含义，就有什么东西把他强拉起来，他的身体飘忽着离开干草堆，双腿支棱在地面上。

他昏昏沉沉的移动着，守卫掐着他的手臂，疼痛让他的现实和梦境中穿梭，有几阵尖利的笑声震破他鸣响的耳膜。

"巫师..巫师...巫师..."

虽然梅林平时是个讨人喜欢的仆人，但他的过度受宠还是引起很多人的嫉妒。

他被按在一张椅子上，有人翻起他的蕾丝裙给他的手脚锁上铐子（没错，他还是没能换掉自己的衣服）。

有人在问话。

"你是否...谋害王后...供认不讳？"

梅林茫然的眨着眼睛想看清楚四周，但黑漆漆的一片压迫着他的神经。

"什么...我没听明白..."

梅林琢磨着那几个词的意思，这些熟悉的发音没能在他混沌的脑海里泛起涟漪。

守卫不耐烦的重复着，可是他的声音含糊成一阵杂音。

"说'是的'！"有人叫道，"快说'是的'！"

"是...是的..."梅林模糊的重复道。

"你是否..非法...巫术...供认不讳..."

"说'是的'，说'是的'！"

"是的..."梅林喃喃道，虽然他根本不明白这是什么意思。

"你是否...欺骗...国王...魔法..."

"说是的！"

国王...梅林迷惑的想到，他似乎是个很重要的人，梅林好像和他很亲近，但他绞尽脑汁也没能多想起来一点...

别人在催促他。

"是的...是的..."梅林轻语道，眼皮越来越重，他垂下了头。

周围嚷嚷声不断，始终有人让他说"是的，是的，是的..."，梅林顺从的重复着。

"是的，是的，是的..."

这有什么意义吗？梅林自言自语道。

蓦地，牢门打开，有个人走了进来，所有守卫猛的站起来向他行礼。那人的头发是金色的，发出刺眼的光芒，梅林眯起眼睛。

他在翻动着守卫交给他的纸，他越翻越快，纸张哗哗作响，接着他狠狠着的一摔，白色的纸飞散出去。

接着梅林感到自己的脖子被卡住了，他对上一双蓝色的，愤恨的眼睛。

"是的，是的，是的.."梅林困难的发声着，他只是无意识的重复着，"是的，是的，是的..."

"你欺骗了我..."那人吼道，"我这么信任你..."

梅林迷惑的望着对方，他的轮廓看起来这么熟悉，但梅林的记忆被迷雾笼罩着。

他不记得了。

"你是谁？"梅林问道，他摇摇头努力张大眼睛看他。

"国王！国王！"有人在背后叫道。

"国王..."梅林重复着，他噘着嘴有些好奇的问着，"国王是谁？"

那人突然放开他，梅林向后仰去，他咳嗽着摸摸自己的喉咙。他发现对方不可思议的瞪着他。

他把手放在梅林额头上，梅林不舒服的甩甩头，却没能摆脱他。对方撤开手后，梅林让自己依偎在椅背上尽量缩起来。

他听见对方在说着些什么，他好像皱起了眉头。

"神智不清...审讯...错误...盖乌斯..."

"盖乌斯不在..."梅林沙哑着嗓子说道，他盯着那个黯淡的人影，他说话似乎很管用，谁都听他的，没有人理会梅林。

"盖乌斯不在..."梅林又说了一遍，他的喉咙像是被肿块堵住，那人转过头来看向他。

"盖乌斯不在..."梅林最后说道。

接着他被睡魔拉向深渊。

他不记得你了。

亚瑟摇摇头，甩掉这个令他酸涩的想法。

他病倒了，亚瑟自我安慰道，他已经烧得神志不清了。

可他还记得盖乌斯。

当梅林睁着迷茫的蓝色眼睛问他是谁时，亚瑟仿佛被击中了一拳。自从他知道梅林是巫师后，他心中仿佛有了个空洞，随着时间的推移，这个洞不断扩大，被苦涩和忧伤填满了。

这是为了桂妮薇儿，他心想，你失去了自己敬爱的妻子。

"陛下。"有人在叫他，亚瑟转过头去，是那个代替了盖乌斯的医师。

梅林昏迷后，他们又把他送回了牢里，然后把这个医师叫了过来。梅林任凭他摆布，而期间亚瑟就站在监狱的过道上看着他们。

"怎么样了？"亚瑟问。

医师犹豫了一下，说道，"他的身体一直在恶化，如果陛下想让他康复的话，我强烈建议病人能换个环境，不然吃药只是无用功。然而考虑到他的死*刑近在眼前，这也没什么必要了..."

此时，亚瑟听到微微的声响，梅林挪动了一下身体，让自己贴在干草堆上，好像这能让他舒服点。

他在念着盖乌斯的名字。

不再是亚瑟了。

亚瑟倏忽就想起他们相拥而眠的那几个晚上，他突然加快的心跳和梅林的头发贴在他脸上时的搔痒，以及他胸膛间的暖流。

他还记得他想要藏起梅林的笑。

他还记得他盯着梅林的眼睛有片刻失神。

他还记得看着梅林和其他人亲密时内心泛起的醋意。

他还记得他把梅林当成一个天使。

神的礼物。

他愿意用手指临摹出他的脸庞，勾勒他的微笑。

桂妮薇儿呢？

亚瑟知道自己爱她。

就像男人爱女人，丈夫爱妻子，国王爱王后一样。

"是的，是的，是的..."梅林的嗓音打断了他的思索。他的嘴唇干裂，皱起眉，脸色忽红忽白，那条几天没换的黑色蕾丝裙黏了草根和灰土，潮湿的看上去要发霉了。

梅林不该是这样的，他身上应该是太阳晒在谷堆上的味道。

一瞬间，亚瑟想冲过去抱紧他滚烫的身体，吻着他的脸，将他扛回宫殿，然后告诉梅林自己原谅他了。

他做什么都原谅他。

但是他不能，他是国王，他要等盖乌斯的消息，然后依法判处梅林。

他不能冲动行事。

"陛下。"医师叫道。

亚瑟放下纠缠的心绪，下令道:

"我不管你用什么办法，必须让他活过接下来的三天。"

他会信守给盖乌斯的承诺。

斯内普试着把自己从床上撑起来，但是他的手臂在发抖，哈利甚至听得见他关节发出的咯吱咯吱的声音，最后他精疲力尽的倒了下去。

哈利走到他身边，缓缓扶起他的背，在后面加了个枕头。

斯内普对他的帮助冷漠相待，他嫌弃的闭上眼睛，将哈利从视线中隔绝。

"我本来还以为你会说声谢谢呢，"哈利嘲讽道，他要在斯内普恢复过来前好好利用这个机会，"做个英国人，好吗？"

斯内普张开一只眼睛瞥了哈利一眼，又闭上扭过头去。

哈利有种复仇的快感。七年了，他终于扳回来一局。他甚至都没有试着掩藏洋洋得意的笑声。

"你需要早餐吗？"哈利笑停了后问道，"或者你还是更愿意自己走下楼去？"

斯内普没说话。

哈利觉得内心被快乐填满了，他推开门，蹦蹦跳跳的跑下楼取早餐，甚至还在桌子上多留了几个铜板（复制咒，当然。）。

他将盘子放在斯内普的膝盖上，然后像前一天晚上一样，坐在桌子上晃着大腿，兴高采烈的看着窗外。

他感到空气都洋溢着幸福，鸟雀在对他唱歌，云朵在对他微笑。他甚至忍不住哼起小调。

要是赫敏和罗恩也能看见这一幕该多好，最好是霍格沃兹全校都能看见。

直到他听见一阵叮叮当当的声音，才转过头来。

斯内普正在试图切开一块培根，但是他颤抖的手臂只能让餐具和餐盘互相碰撞。

"你需要我的帮助吗，教授？"哈利问道，他加重那个称呼，"毕竟看在你教了我六年的份上我也不可能活活把你饿死。"

斯内普恼羞成怒的瞪着他，黑色的眼睛闪着阴沉又郁结的光。刹那间，哈利感到一阵强大的魔法波动，如果不是他抓住桌子角，几乎就要摔下来了。

"但是你的确需要我帮你，"哈利拒收他的警告，他挑衅道，"拜托啦，我还想回家打怪呢。"

斯内普估计已经被他气疯了，他干脆拒绝发言。哈利拉过椅子，在床边坐下，接过刀叉将培根和肉卷切开，面包涂上黄油，烤土豆切成一块块。

最后，哈利叉起一块培根，举起手，送到斯内普的嘴边。

斯内普的脸色涨红了，他似乎无法忍受自己这样被羞辱，他盯着那块培根，仿佛那是只令人生厌的苍蝇。

哈利愉快的保持着这个姿势，反正他没有关节炎也不觉得疼，看谁熬的过谁。

斯内普的肩膀颤得更厉害了。

哈利感到对方牙齿的阻力松动了一点，他从善如流的将那块僵持已久的培根送进他嘴里。

斯内普屈尊俯就的咀嚼起来。

"如果我的行为伤害了你可怜的自尊心，"哈利将一块土豆送过去，"你可以告诉我。"

"当然我是不会改的。"他接着说。

斯内普的咀嚼停止了。他可能在考虑要不要喷哈利一脸培根肉。

哈利骄傲的扬起脸直视他。他看见斯内普的喉结动了一下。

他咽下去了。

哈利心中响起凯旋的战歌。

这真是个美妙的早晨。

"伟大而智慧的神，"盖乌斯站定在洞穴深处，他恳求道，"你是大地的产物，请您别再折磨那两个可怜的孩子了。"

"我已告诉艾莫瑞斯救治王后的方法。"多赫瑞冷酷道。

"但是王后死去了。"

多赫瑞腐烂的嘴唇动了动，仿佛是一个阴冷的笑容，她惨白的瞳孔里透着得意和狠辣，"这是他自己的问题，我可没让他把昏迷的王后直接放进圣河里，她应该自愿走进水里才对。"

"但是他不知道这一点..."

"你是在指责我吗，卑劣的背叛者，你还记得你挚友死在火刑上的模样吗？"

"我不是这个意思，"盖乌斯后退两步，他哀求道，"但是艾莫瑞斯，他会和亚瑟一起创造阿尔比恩的黄金时代，统一新教与古教，这一点是预言指明的。"

"这对你我都有好处。"他劝道，"有朝一日我们都不必躲藏了。"

"我不在乎这些，"多赫瑞怒吼道，"一个暴虐的父亲怎么会有仁慈的孩子？自从新国王上任后我们的处境可有一点好过？我看着我的追随者们死在烈火之上，我要让潘德拉贡家族体会到多赫瑞的怒火。"

"我会告诉国王艾莫瑞斯是无辜的，"她接着说道，"在行刑结束后。"

"我要看着国王抱着那死去仆人的尸体痛哭，我要看着他的心被悔恨和悲恸绞得粉碎。"

"至于预言，那不过是个荒谬的笑话。"

一阵混着湿润花香的风溜过窗户的狭缝，将几张药方吹在斯内普的床上。哈利听见沙拉沙拉的响声后，抱怨着关紧窗户，将蜡烛放在桌上，把纸张抓了回来。

"我要去盖乌斯的屋子里拿药，"哈利一手挥着纸，一边对斯内普叫道，"没有我你应该还是能撑几个小时的吧。"

斯内普盯着他的手。

"但是你把它烧着了。"

这时哈利才闻到一股烧焦的味道，他惊叫着挥舞药方，但是它已经烧成了灰烬。哈利试着用魔法恢复它，但是无济于事。

"我总是很迷惑，"斯内普讽刺道，从他的语气中哈利可以判断出他已经恢复一点了，"究竟是什么样的力量维持你十七年的生命不被可爱的天堂收回呢？"

"我也很迷惑，"哈利随意道，他对这种程度的嘲讽已经司空见惯了，"可能身为救世主哈利波特我也有不少隐形的保护人吧。"

斯内普皱皱鼻子不再理会他。

所幸哈利已经取过很多次药了，因此他几乎背得出那个药方了。于是他坐在床边，翘着腿在纸上将它回忆出来。

这是夜晚时分，稀薄的云层中透出一点朦胧的月辉。

哈利听见一阵衣料摩挲声，床板难听的嘎吱了几下。他回过头，发现斯内普半撑在床上端详着那张纸，他油腻的头发碰到了哈利的肩膀，哈利皱着眉离他远些。

"第二个药水有两个e。"他说道。

哈利在词尾多加了一个e。

斯内普不耐烦的啧了一声，"我是说两个连着的e."

哈利在词尾又写了一个e.

哈利听见几声恼怒的叹息，他想斯内普可能是翻了个白眼。接着他感到手掌一阵湿冷的触感，一只颤抖的苍白手臂握住他的手指，在词中间那个e后多加了一个，接着他修改了另外几处拼写错误，甚至把哈利遗忘的那些药水补了上去。

斯内普的字迹颤颤巍巍的，像将死的蜘蛛在纸上乱爬，但他握得很紧，仿佛要捏碎哈利的骨节。他放手后，哈利还能感受到手上残留的冰冷。

外面绸缎般的云气消散了，哈利发现这是个满月，屋内洒满银光，烛火显得很微弱。

莱姆斯不会喜欢这里的，哈利想，这里天天满月。

"你懂麻瓜的药？"哈利问。

"不，"斯内普说，"但我刚才看过药方。"

哈利想问刚才是什么时候，接着他想起他从斯内普床上拿起药方前，斯内普匆匆瞄过几下。

"你才看了几眼，"哈利惊愕道，"就能全部背出来？"

"我还没到健忘的年纪。"斯内普愠怒道。

哈利瞪着他，震惊得说不出话，接着他想起魔药课本上那些古怪的小咒语，才重新组织起语言的能力。

"但是已经到了得关节炎的年纪。"他回嘴道。

他并不是真想惹怒斯内普，事实上他们间互相毫不留情面的挖苦已经成了某种可预测的仪式。

哈利把斯内普的咆哮堵在门后。

（梅林传奇bug之一:卡梅洛特天天满月，梗来自IMDB）

"我正打算去找你。"哈利到达盖乌斯的小屋时，发现白发苍苍的老人已经回来了。

"有事吗？"哈利问。

"高文骑士已经在我家站了整整三天了。"盖乌斯不满道。

哈利扭过头，这显得像某个喜剧电影高潮时的慢动作。

他看到高文骑士口吐白沫的站在原地。

他的手还伸在半空中。

"梅林啊，"哈利高叫道，"真是对不起。"

他解开了高文身上的咒语。

高文轰然倒地。

"你应该对我道歉，而不是对梅林，"高文躺在地上咳嗽道，"我终于知道卡梅洛特为什么要禁止魔法了。"

"事情怎么样了？"哈利问盖乌斯。

"多赫瑞拒绝为梅林作证。"盖乌斯摇摇头，陷入椅子中，目光饱含悲怆与苍凉，"除非梅林死于亚瑟之手。"

"亚瑟决定用兵器库里一把普通的剑处死梅林，不是王者之剑，也不是火刑。"盖乌斯接着说，三天之内，他仿佛又老了几十岁。

"还算他有点良心，"高文骂道，"没忘记是梅林领他找到王者之剑的。"

"甚至是梅林替他拔出来的，"盖乌斯轻轻补充道，"用魔法。"

多讽刺的事，一个禁止魔法的国家，几乎每项成就都是魔法完成的。

"我求你们了，"盖乌斯突然跪下抓住高文和哈利的手，他鱼尾纹下滑过泪水，他哽咽道，"我知道这要求很过分，但是这是一个行将就木的老人最后的愿望，求你们，求你们再救一次梅林..."

"我们当然会的，"高文高声叫道，他用力扶起盖乌斯，他脸上闪着豪壮的情绪，只是因为被石化了三天而有些虚弱，"不到最后一刻谁都不会放弃梅林。"

"可我们救出来又怎么样，"哈利打断道，"梅林将不得不躲躲藏藏度过余生。"

"我们不用再去劫狱，"高文眨眨眼说，"我有个更好的办法。"

亚瑟发现天气已经入秋了。雨后天晴的太阳辐射着有气无力的光芒，树影在秋风下不断移动，枯黄的叶子被卷到一旁。

地上的水洼浮动着光斑，刺眼得亚瑟转开目光。行刑台下一片寂静，民众仰着头在等待梅林的处决，他们中有人认识梅林，有人不认识，但现在他们都知道梅林是巫师了。

守卫正在将梅林押送过来，亚瑟发现梅林脚步几乎踩不上台阶，他就像是被守卫拖到亚瑟面前。

这短短几步时间，在亚瑟的脑海中，被无限拉长延绵，纤细得像一根银线，贯穿起他们相处的每一天，在其中的任何一天，亚瑟从未想过他会亲手处决梅林。

为什么你会来卡梅洛特，当梅林扑倒在亚瑟面前时，亚瑟心中暗自问道，一个禁止魔法的国家。

如果梅林从未来过卡梅洛特，他会在一个安全的国家娶妻生子，有朝一日被发现他特殊的才能，获得财富与地位。

而亚瑟，他不会认识这世上最美好的人，拥有一段与梅林相关的记忆，它像万花筒般洒满细碎的彩色圆片，交织起平凡人家最平常的喜怒哀乐。他会成为一个高高在上的国王，孤独的被锁在宫殿中。

他也不会被残忍的撕开这一层伪装，被迫暴露在险恶真相中。

"跪起来，巫师。"亚瑟叫道。

梅林的身体毫无反应。

守卫将他的上半身拉起来，梅林因为高烧瑟瑟发抖，他的颧骨染着不正常的红晕，有人指着他那件怪异的蕾丝裙偷偷发笑。

梅林抬起头望向亚瑟，他竟然微笑了，无力但纯真，就像回光返照的病人看见了死神。

亚瑟扬起那把剑，乔治将它磨得很光整，阳光下它反射出一圈光晕。

亚瑟刺下去的一刹那，他感到有什么东西被切断了。

梅林向后重重的倒在木板上，他的手垂下木板边缘，手指略略弯曲，血从他的袖口渗了出来，亚瑟的剑刃下滴下红宝石般的血珠。

梅林的微笑凝固在脸上，像是个扭曲的木偶。

亚瑟将剑扔在一边，抬起手想要下令。但是有一个老妪走上行刑台，站在他面前。斗篷遮住了她的脸。

"你是谁？"亚瑟问。

老妪举起一只手，她的脸还是藏在斗篷里，她的手掌里升起火焰。

民众尖叫了。

但是亚瑟只是直直的盯着火焰。

那一刻，有些不连贯的影像映射在他脑海里。这些他从未见过的，毫无关系的影像被强行植入他的记忆，和他本来拥有的那些卷成漩涡。

-女巫在歌唱，烛光被吹熄，蜘蛛网在墙角蔓延，所有人在桌上睡熟。

男孩的眼中闪过金光，吊灯坠落在女巫头上，将她压倒在地。

-你的命运在等着你。老御医拍着男孩的肩说道。

-盾牌和剑在空中磨光，衣服在自动擦洗，抹布在地上移动着，男孩坐在床上翻着魔法书哼着歌。

-男孩在墙后躲着观看着决斗，他口中念动咒语，骑士的盾牌里冲出了毒蛇。男孩满意的看着王子打败了骑士。

亚瑟抱住头想把这些画面清除出去，但是它们只是融和在一起，形成了难以辨认的矛盾色块。

-巨龙在咆哮，受伤的骑士和王子倒在地上人事不知，男孩嘶吼起雄壮的语言，他的脸庞有了刚硬的线条，目光是亚瑟从未见过的威严和庄重。

你赶跑了巨龙，他对王子说道，眼角闪烁着泪光，你赢了。

-精灵被击碎，男孩的裤子上破了个洞，他跳进水中，抱起王子，拉着他上岸。

四周的景物在变化，从郁郁葱葱的树林变成了火红枯黄的背景，又转换成了白皑皑的一片，最后又变成了一片青翠。

时间在前进，男孩变成了男人，他还是那样瘦弱笨拙，但是眼底已有了心事。

-我真的能保护亚瑟吗？他问。我真的是他的命运吗？

巨龙在安慰他，但是他并没有放松一点。

-他试着阻止兰斯洛特与桂妮薇儿相见，但是兰斯洛特将他打倒在地。他爬起来，赶去前厅，只看见王后与骑士亲吻的模样。

他将兰斯洛特的身体放在铺满花的小船上，兰斯洛特醒来对他道谢，最后不动了。他念着咒语，将载着骑士的小船推向远方，小船上点起了火。

-他用剑翻倒了盛着血的圣杯，砍断了操纵幽灵骑士的木杖，他含着泪将毒药喂给莫甘娜，整个宫殿在那一刹那恢复了生机，无头骑士消失了。

最后，所有的一切停止在他拔出王者之剑的那一刻梅林眼中的金光。

亚瑟回到现实，川流不息的记忆将他压倒在地，他喘息着想要把堵在胸口的石块咳出来，但石块的棱角却刺穿了他的内脏。

"亚瑟潘德拉贡，"老妪开口了，"你的劫数到了，卡梅洛特就此毁灭。"

亚瑟只是木然的看着躺倒在地的梅林，他怔怔的伸出手碰了碰梅林的手指，那里还有残余的温度。悔恨，悲痛在这之后爆发出来，他扑向梅林，搂紧他的身体，仿佛要将他压进自己的胸膛。

他将头埋进梅林的胸口，浓重的血腥味钻入鼻腔，提醒他，他所做的一切都无法挽回了。

卡梅洛特乌云密布，黑色的雾气笼罩着城市，民众尖叫着逃跑，黑气袭击着他们，莫甘娜准备乘虚而入。

亚瑟抱住梅林，周围一切像彩塑般被剥离，他知道，梅林是他的命运，他将随他的命运而死。

蓦地，亚瑟感到什么东西抽动一下，他低下头，发现梅林睁开了眼睛，他目光涣散，瞳孔放大。

但是他在发光。

他全身都在发光。

那缕金光不断扩大，黑气被驱散，阳光重回大地。

梅林张着嘴费力的呼吸着，他咳嗽了一声，重新失去了知觉。

亚瑟痉挛着伸出手，他不敢，他不会相信...

他将手放在梅林胸口。

他感到了心脏的跳动。

很虚弱，但仍在跳动。

梅林像溺水的人一样想要把头伸出水面呼吸，他肺中的呼吸正在被抽离，他拼命挣扎，但只是被渐渐拖向黑暗。他的头越来越沉，意识陷入模糊。

危险，危险，危险，写着大粗体的字出现在脑海中。

他感到自己的魔法在试着冲出身体，它似乎本能的被什么吸引了，迫不及待的想要做什么。

危险，危险，危险...

他的魔法在催促他，它在掐醒梅林，快些，它说，你的命运有危险。

你必须保护他。

你为他而生。

危险，危险，危险...

梅林猛的睁开眼睛，他什么都看不见，但是他的魔法箭一般冲了出去。

危险的信号解除了。

梅林的身体一阵空虚，他又坠入了水中，一股远比他强大的力量拖他下去。梅林无力的挥舞着双手，倏忽，他抓住了什么。

温暖而柔软。

他安稳下来，陷入昏睡。

"盖乌斯..."梅林沙哑的叫道，喉咙里像被塞了刀片。

他不是死了吗？

难道这里是天堂？

可他的头为什么还这么疼？

盖乌斯放下老花眼镜，转过头来，说，"欢迎回家，梅林。"他扶起梅林，让他靠在床头，给了他一瓶药水。

梅林喝下药水，感觉喉咙好了点，意识也清醒点了。

这里肯定不是天堂。

天堂没有这么难喝的药。

他问道，"发生什么事了？我不是被...处死了吗..."

"高文换了那把剑，亚瑟行刑的那把剑经过特殊处理，剑头很钝，里面有个弹簧，它碰到你的时候会自动弹回，并把里面的鸡血挤出来。看上去好像你被插了一剑，但其实不过有点淤青。然后，多赫瑞出现了，她在你还活着时证明了你的清白，虽然她本意并非如此。。"

"所以我还活着，"梅林喃喃道，"这真是个不幸的消息。"

"事情已经没法改变了，你得接受它。"盖乌斯开玩笑道。

"那么..."梅林欲言又止，"亚...王呢？"

"行刑后他就没来过。"盖乌斯答道。

"他是不是要把我驱除出境？"

"目前没有相关消息。"

"他是不是要解雇我？"

"目前没有相关消息。"

"那他...要对我怎么样？"

"目前没有相关消息。"

"那我该怎么办？"

"现在你的处境很尴尬，梅林，"盖乌斯说，"我建议你..."

"洗洗睡吧。"


	6. Chapter 6

哈利轻轻的阖上门，接着回过身走到房间里的一把摇椅上坐了下来。他手指交叉着在椅子上摇晃，望向窗外的黄昏。街道坊间显得很安静，路上的青石板还积着水，有几只癞蛤蟆在里面蹦蹦跳跳。

整个城市似乎已经从刚才的惊恐中恢复过来，仿佛行刑时的动乱不过是一场在记忆中已经淡化了的噩梦。

但是哈利的头脑中仍然萦绕着那些恐怖的画面，他从没见过如此强大的黑魔法，被黑雾弥漫着行刑台，被驱逐着尖叫的人群，充满喉间的窒息感。

在那一刻，哈利与伏地魔被时间切断的链接又重新建立了，他的一部分渴求着这种黑暗而强大的力量。

"我提醒过你，"房间里的寂静被打破了，"这种血腥的场面不适合你这个年龄。"哈利转过头去，斯内普睁着眼睛看着天花板，他半侧着脸，哈利观察到他脸上的镇静与冷漠。

"痰盂在桌子底下，"他讥讽着提醒道，"以防你可能的生理性呕吐。"

"我不知道你醒着。"哈利说道。

"我从没有入睡。"斯内普答道。

"那么，"哈利继续说道，"我恐怕，你不得不提前知道这个消息了。"

斯内普的目光扫向了他，与此同时，哈利听见床在对方的痉挛下咯吱了一下。哈利直直的迎向斯内普的眼睛，他忍受着记忆被侵犯的不适，将行刑的所有过程强行展示在脑海里。

他可以感受到斯内普在触及真相时的愤怒，那怒火直灌进他的脑海，灼烧着哈利的眼球，哈利几乎没法承受，但是他乐意看到斯内普怒不可遏却殚精竭虑的模样。

斯内普在行刑场面结束之际渐渐撤出哈利的头脑，但是哈利觉得这仍不够，他将更多的画面以更快的速度展示出来，关于他是如何提前知道了高文的计划，如何和盖乌斯做出那把特殊的剑，如何协助莫德雷德换掉了行刑的剑。

他强迫着斯内普更深入自己头脑的泥泞中，陷入其中无法挣脱。

在这一切结束后，他们彼此瞪着对方气喘吁吁，就仿佛进行了一场两败俱伤的搏斗，斯内普在费力的呼吸着，他的脸色因为愤慨而涨红了，又因为缺氧而褪去血色。而哈利则精疲力竭倒向椅背，他的记忆在摄魂取念的作用分崩离析，他差点因为剧痛的额头休克过去。

"至少，"哈利用力睁开眼皮，报复似的说道，"我见到梅林最后一面时，他仍然是活着的。"

哈利感到自己额头的青筋在疯狂的跳动着，没跳一下就仿佛是一下重击，但是他强撑着自己保持清醒。

他听见斯内普问道，"你早知道那个骑士的计划？"

"对，"哈利咬紧牙齿说道，"但我当然不会主动告诉你。"

哈利颤抖的抬起手，挑衅的在斯内普眼前晃了晃手指，接着又沉重的垂了下去，"在你我回去前，你是别想伤害梅林的。"

他愉快的看到斯内普脸上闪现出的恐惧。

＊＊

"起来，懒雏菊。"

亚瑟听见窗帘被猛的拉开，他遮着眼睛望向窗前模糊的身影，面包和香肠摆在桌上，分量少了点，显然是被五大国最糟糕的男仆中饱私囊了。

"你就不能换个称呼吗？"亚瑟喃喃着爬起来，坐到桌边。

"薰衣草？"

亚瑟打了个喷嚏。

"狗尾巴草？"

"谢你哦，梅林。"

"百合？"

"女孩气。"

"真难取悦。"梅林抱怨道。他走到床前叠齐被子，拍拍枕头。亚瑟的目光追随着他，从梅林黑色的鬈发，他关节突出的肩膀，瘦窄的腰部，最后到纤长的大腿。

梅林丝毫没有注意到自己已成为国王的焦点，他像只春天的候鸟般在整个屋子里盘旋，亚瑟仿佛能看见他的翅膀在欢快的扑打。

转眼间，梅林已经飞到了他面前，他在轻快的收拾着文件，亚瑟离他很近，近到能数清楚他的睫毛。

亚瑟闻到了阳光的味道。

"你怎么不吃？"梅林问。

"可能是玫瑰。"亚瑟文不对题的说道。

"啥？"

"爱。"

梅林诧异的望向他，但是亚瑟还没有等他说话，就抱住了梅林的腰，他的视线从梅林的眸子滑向他的嘴唇，梅林闭上了眼睛，他的呼吸浮动着。

亚瑟停顿了几秒钟，接着疯狂的在梅林的眼睛和嘴唇上盖着自己的吻。他搂紧梅林，就怕他会蒸发似的。

他是我的。

强烈的占有欲席卷亚瑟的心，数年来被压抑的情愫排山倒海而来。

他全身心都是我。每一部分。

梅林的身体逐渐变得稀薄，亚瑟拉紧双臂，真空感却越来越强，梅林像夏日的雪般慢慢融化。

亚瑟醒来了。

现在是凌晨时分，整个卡梅洛特一片寂静，梦中的温暖消失殆尽，取而代之的是空虚惆怅，屋内的壁炉正在燃烧，亚瑟却忍不住颤抖。

他记得他在梦中如何亲吻梅林。

更可怕的是那时充盈他全身的满足感。

他站起来，走到窗边，他记得有一次他说过这里最好有点花花草草。

第二天桂妮薇儿就在这里绑上了铁线莲。

这是亚瑟爱她的原因，贤惠的妻子和聪明的王后。

但是梅林，他仅仅走到这里，就将春日的气息带了进来。

桂妮薇儿苦心经营他们的婚姻，竟然都比不上梅林一个眼色，一个微笑。

梅林是个天使，亚瑟重复着这些日子压在他心头的话。

天使当然有魔法。

但是他硬生生的扯断他的翅膀，将他推进泥泞，玷污他圣洁的颜色。

亚瑟亲手毁了他的守护天使。

自从他将梅林从刑台抱进盖乌斯的小屋后已经四天了，亚瑟再没见到过梅林。

亚瑟推开门走出寝室，走廊两边的烛火摇曳着，整个宫殿里只有他踩过楼梯的嘎吱声。

他发现自己来到了盖乌斯的小屋。

他伸出手覆在门上，却始终没有力气将它推开，他的手顺着木门的纹理滑了下来。

他要来做什么呢？他要说什么呢？

表达他的悔恨，请求梅林的原谅吗？

他靠坐在门口，寒气透进了脊背。

梅林把自己的一切都献给了他，他的魔法，他的勇气，他的爱。但是亚瑟忽略了它们，他用什么来报答了梅林？

仇恨，愤怒，折磨，误解。

梅林想必已经对他彻底失望了。

自从他在梅林身上锁上了铁链，他就已经失去他了。

**

"喝下去，梅林。"盖乌斯将药水放在梅林面前，梅林依言将它灌进嘴里，接着叹息起来。

这是个风和日丽的中午，窗外飘来淡淡的苹果香气，伴随着规律的马蹄声，梅林知道这是个丰收的季节，阳光被树影碾碎铺平在书桌上。

如果是以前，他一定在宫殿里被亚瑟使唤来使唤去，片刻不得安宁。

但眼下他已经五天没有见到亚瑟了。

盖乌斯仿佛看透了他的心事，他开口道，"去看看他，梅林，你都快思念成疾了。"

梅林摇摇头，他知道亚瑟不会想见到他的。

即使梅林本意是好的，但他还是害死了格温，亚瑟想必也咽不下这口气，所以他才把梅林晾在这里不管不顾。

梅林的存在无时无刻不提醒着国王失去爱妻的悲痛。这些伤痕是永远不会愈合的。

亚瑟不怪罪他已经很好了，梅林怎么还敢奢望他们像从前一样亲密无间。

"那就出去走走，"盖乌斯推了他一把，"你烧也不发了，体力也恢复得差不多了，再和我这个老头呆在屋里，都要发霉了。"

于是梅林就被盖乌斯赶了出去。他漫无目的的在街道上乱逛，听着小贩的叫卖，来往商贩的争论，还有姑娘们的喋喋不休。有人对着他指指点点，梅林看向他们时，他们就赶紧避开他，就好像怕梅林把他们变成癞蛤蟆。

"他是个巫师，他迷惑了国王，"梅林听见几个妇人议论道，"所以才没有被处死。"

这些流言蜚语让梅林心烦意乱，他忍不住抱紧自己的胳膊，秋日的凉意使他哆嗦了一下。

一匹高头大马暴躁的在大街上跑过，马车上的货物碰碰直撞，两边的民众惊呼着逃窜，有个三四岁的孩子被人群推倒在路中间惊恐的哭着，骑手匆忙拉住缰绳，马高抬起前蹄站了起来，眼看就要踩在那孩子身上。

梅林眼中金光一闪，孩子被魔法推到了一边，但与此同时，梅林感到有一双不怀好意的手猛推了他一把，他恰巧又踩到了一个散落在地上的苹果，他绊了一脚，马车滚落下的货物直直的就要压倒在身上。

一霎那，梅林感到一条有力的手臂抱住他的腰向后一齐倒下去，货物险险的擦过他的身体落在一边，马车呼啸而去，尘土呛得梅林咳嗽起来。他转过头想向那位好心人道谢，却撞进一双熟悉的蓝眼睛，即使危险已经解除，对方仍然没有松手，梅林几乎是靠在他怀里，他们距离这么近，梅林甚至看得清他瞳孔里自己的倒影。

梅林张着嘴却发不出声音，他手足无措的看着国王站起来，后者的手臂仍然扶在梅林肩膀上，他皱起眉头怒视着一个系着围裙的妇女，她不安的眼睛看看梅林，又看看亚瑟。

亚瑟开口了，语气冷冽又严峻，"你知道，如果再差一秒，你这么做就是谋杀罪。"

"他是个巫师！"那妇女叫道，"他本来就该死。"

"巫师的命就不是命了吗？"亚瑟质问道。

梅林的肩膀战栗了一下，但是亚瑟将他搂得更紧。

那个被梅林救下的孩子哭喊着扑到那女人身上，叫她妈妈。

"如果不是他，现在死的是你的孩子。"亚瑟说道。

"我不习惯看着一个巫师在我家附近晃来晃去，他会蛊惑我们的。"那女人尖叫道。

"那你就要习惯下来。"亚瑟直视她的眼睛响亮道。

"因为再过三天，卡梅洛特将会废除魔法禁令。"

梅林感到一道电流从身上滑过，他僵站在那里，感觉所有人的目光都向他投来，他无所适从的低下头，手脚不知道不知道该放在哪里。

但是亚瑟高仰着头扫视着周围目瞪口呆的人们，后者纷纷离场，但是梅林的窘迫感并没有消失，他低着头任由亚瑟拉着他向别处走去，等他抬起头，发现自己已经坐在下城区的磨坊边上。

梅林抬起头看向亚瑟，接触到对方的眸子后，他情不自禁的打了个寒战，接着他的身体碰到了柔软的布料，是亚瑟接下自己的披风裹在他身上。

"我以为..."他们一齐开口道，接着一起又尴尬的闭上嘴。

还是梅林先发话了，"你不用这么做的，亚...陛下..."

听到这个称呼后，亚瑟的眉毛纠结在一起。

"不..."看到亚瑟的神情后，梅林辩解道，"我不是说那个...我是说这个..."他接下亚瑟的披风还给他，"我没你想的这么虚弱...陛下..."

"你..."亚瑟凝视着他，"你知道...你不必..."他结结巴巴道，"我是说...看到你痊愈我很高兴..."

"谢谢你...亚...国王陛下..."

亚瑟张开嘴，对方礼貌却疏远的态度令他心寒。但他活该，这是他伤害梅林的代价。

而梅林望着亚瑟忧郁的神情，心中也是一阵抽痛，谁能忍受一个害死自己妻子的人在自己眼前晃悠呢？

"如果...没有别的事，"梅林站起身来，"盖乌斯找我有事...我就先...先走了..."

"不，梅林，"亚瑟叫道，他匆匆站起来，想拉住梅林的手，不料脚下一滑，愣生生的就把梅林扑倒在地上。

梅林惊诧的望着他，冥冥中仿佛有一股力量牵引亚瑟，待他反应过来，那些憋在心里的话已经如洪水般涌了出来。

"我很抱歉，梅林，因为我不信任你，把你关进监狱，还差点处死你。我甚至没脸来见你，这都是我的错。"

梅林的眼睛迅速涌起了惊讶和迷惑。

"怎么？我以为是因为我害死了桂妮薇儿，你才冷落我的？"

亚瑟瞠目结舌，"我以为你对我绝望了，才不回来工作的。"

"我不是这么想的！"两人一起叫道。

尴尬在他们间弥漫起来，他们互相瞪着，不敢相信因为误解了对方而足足冷战了五天。

"那...呃...你愿意...和我一起在街上走走吗？"亚瑟做了个手势，看到梅林诡异的表情后，立刻解释道，"我是说...你知道...卡梅洛特很快要解除魔法禁令了...我想给民众一点心理准备...或者提升下巫师的形象..."

"呃...那...那...没问题..."

"可你不是...还有事吗？盖乌斯... "

"他不重要。"梅林摇摇头，他感到亚瑟挽起自己的手，他们肩并肩向前走。

"我更愿意陪着你。"

**

"真是妙极了，波特，"斯内普看向窗外拍拍手，"我真奇怪魔法部怎么不请你当矛盾调解员呢？连梅林都能受你雨露的恩惠。"

哈利把头从窗户外伸回来，他刚才略施小计让亚瑟扑倒梅林，然后用魔法让他吐露心声，看到他们恢复如初了，哈利幸福的哼起歌来。

斯内普不满的拉上了窗帘，以阻挡午后阳光。哈利挥舞魔杖，把窗帘重新拉开。

"盖乌斯说阳光对你的关节有好处，你每天要暴露在阳光下至少两小时。"

斯内普诅咒着拿起桌上的诗歌集，尽可能无视哈利，读了起来。

"那是什么？"哈利问道，"它不像是这个时代的书。"

"我本来准备办公室里享受一小时的阅读时间，但是警铃打断了我，我只好把它缩小放在口袋里处理你那档子破事。"斯内普愤愤的拉过窗帘。

哈利再次用魔杖拉开它。"看看你现在这副可悲的模样吧，我都不知道到底是心理阴暗到什么样的人，才会在地下室住二十几年。"

斯内普气冲冲的转过头怒视他，但是他被哈利手中的魔杖吸引了注意。

"那不是你的魔杖。"他说道。

"啊哈，你终于注意到这一点了。"哈利叫道，他愤恨又轻蔑的叫道，声音因为一刹那腾升的怒火而嘶哑。

"你愿意赏脸听听我魔杖的故事吗？我手上这根是马尔福的魔杖。你知道我是怎么拿到的吗？他把它扔给了我。不可置信是吗？但它就是真实发生了。他认出了我...马尔福...德拉科...他认出了我，可他没有指认...他的年龄可连你的一半都没有！教授...先生！可他比你有勇气得多！而你只会躲在自己的办公室里读那唧唧歪歪的破诗！"

斯内普长叹一口气，他把手覆在自己额头上，手指插进头发，哈利看见了他星星点点泛白的发根，他低声道，"梅林啊 ，又来了。施舍我点仁慈吧，波特，让我安静会儿。你去凑合亚瑟王和梅林，我来读我唧唧歪歪的破诗。能不能麻烦你，让我们互不干扰，安安静静的等到日食那天，然后我们再一起算了总账？"

他一把扯过窗帘，用力比需要的大上很多，顶部的毛绳几乎被他扯断。

哈利再一挥魔杖，干脆把它高高的卷起来。

"还有晒太阳。"哈利补充道。

斯内普挥挥手，仿佛对哈利的固执已经无计可施。

"我下午要出去，"哈利接着说道，"看看我还能帮到他们点什么。"

"你就真这么愿意撮合亚瑟王和梅林吗？几百年后的巫师们会怎么看待他们？还是你想为巫师同性法案创造一个案例？"

"那是爱啊，"哈利叫道，"我看见他们的第一眼时我就知道那是爱。"

蓦地，斯内普爆发出一阵嘶哑的笑声，哈利惊恐的向后跳了一下，接着恼羞成怒的瞪着笑得停不下来的斯内普，后者接着又歇斯底里的咳嗽起来，好像刚才激烈的情感要了他的老命似的。

"太荒谬了，"斯内普摇摇头说道，他抿住嘴抑制自己的尖笑声，"我几乎不敢相信，七年前那个连拼写都不会的男孩，今天居然和我讨论爱。时间是多么可怕的东西，它把一个单纯的智障变成了缺心眼的白痴。我都不知道这是霍格沃兹教育系统还是你从你父亲那里遗传到的本性造成的。"

"我至少比你更了解爱。"哈利咆哮道，"另外，我入学的时候已经识字了。"

"你是说'explaination'和'commitee'吗？告诉我'ingenious'和'ingenuous'有什么区别？"斯内普问道，"更何况，你是和谁学会爱的？韦斯莱家那只红毛女表子（b*tch）吗？"

"我不许你侮辱金妮！"哈利怒吼道，"她在我心中是神圣不可侵犯的，如果你不是得了关节炎只能躺在床上不可动弹，我现在已经向你发起决斗了。"

"多么令人感动的爱啊，简直难以想象这出自一个年仅十七岁的年轻人，他幼稚的头脑里真正了解他在谈论些什么吗？"斯内普讽刺道，"顺便说一下，我是指韦斯莱家养的那只叫萨米的杂种母狗（dog b*tch），它热衷于在每个夏夜扯着破嗓子鬼吼鬼叫。"

（b＊tch除了我们知道的那个意思外，还有母狗的意思。）

哈利被他噎得说不出话来，他的心脏被怒火窜拨得快要爆炸了，他偏过头躲过斯内普的目光，尽力平息着的怒火。

"至少有人爱我。"

他最后愤愤道，"即使我分不清那些生僻词汇的含义，她也全心全意的爱着我。而你，"他加重着语气重复道，"你终究只能和孤独为伴。"

他碰的甩上门离开了。

他们骑着马在森林里驰骋着。

梅林不知怎么的就答应和亚瑟一起骑马出游。或许亚瑟也根本没有发出要求。他们只是沿着街边的小路漫步着，享受着拂过面颊的柔软清风，不知不觉就走到了皇家马厩。侍卫看见他们后自动退避。亚瑟的手指抚摸着马鬃，他默默的将缰绳递给了梅林，梅林习惯性的接了过来，而亚瑟则爬上了另一匹马。

他们一前一后的在林间小道上骑行着，彼此沉默，因为他们仿佛能听见对方的心音，言语的累赘则会破坏这一默契。

亚瑟停了下来，他在树上系上了缰绳，跳下了马，躺倒在绿茵茵的草丛上，向梅林伸出了手。梅林躺在他身边，空气中侵染着树皮的香气和沁人心脾的青草味，丝丝阳光穿梭过层层叠叠的树叶，泼洒在泥土上。梅林注视着那缕阳光，他抬起手掌，用手指若有若无的触摸着那条光线，就好像他能抓住它一样。

这和监狱里的光景完全不同。

亚瑟也伸出手，纠缠住梅林的手指，他们交合在一起的影子落在额头上。

亚瑟放下手，他悠悠解下梅林的口水兜，拉下他的领口，梅林几乎想挣脱他，但是他发现亚瑟盯着他心口的那处淤青，这是行刑时的那把特制剑造成的。

除此之外，还有另外一道又深又细的刀疤。

亚瑟一开始没有想起它是怎么造成的，后来他记起了陨王山谷，成群的强盗，几块他以为是偶然掉下的巨石，以及失血过多的男仆。

他早该想到，他多次险而逃生靠的不会仅仅是运气。

亚瑟轻轻的触了触那些伤痕，梅林萎缩了一下，"为什么不用魔法。"国王问。

"我以为你不喜欢它的。"梅林答道。"更何况，如果完全没有伤痕，你会怀疑的。"

"用魔法。"亚瑟命令道。

梅林的瞳孔闪过金光，伤疤缓缓褪去，恢复出平整的皮肤。亚瑟凝视着梅林金蓝交织的眸子，他情不自禁的轻喃道：

"这真美。"

梅林微笑起来，"你想看更多吗？"

亚瑟没有说话，但他的眼神回答了。

梅林卷起嘴角，他双手合十，喃喃着什么，眼中的金光闪烁着，风吹起了他的刘海。

那一刻，那些本来在亚瑟听来毫无意义的自然之声变成了奇特的节奏，他听见了树木的呼吸，云的移动声，以及花瓣打开的声音。

蝴蝶围绕着他们飞舞，有一只停在亚瑟的指尖。

在这一片令人陶醉的韵律中，亚瑟听见自己开口道：

"我以为我失去你了。"

"你永远不会失去我。"这是梅林的回答。

亚瑟伸出手臂，梅林靠了上来，他们的温度贴合在一起。

是时候了，亚瑟想，是时候告诉他自己的爱了。

"梅林..."亚瑟说，他的嗓音在战栗，忐忑不安。

"你以前..."梅林的目光却看向别处，那是个小石滩，溪水滑过石块，溅起小水花，"和我，和格温来过这里很多次。"

亚瑟突然觉得血液变得冰冷，梅林的话让他从如梦如幻的天堂坠入了现实。这些天他刻意忽略的东西又浮上心头。

他第一次和梅林，桂妮薇儿来到这里时，他还是王储。

现在他是国王。

国王有责任。

国王总是应该忠诚于他的妻子的。

魔法的声音消失了，取而代之的是桂妮薇儿的责备声，后者逝去甚至还不到一个月，王国还没有为她举行葬礼。

一个忽视王妻的国王会遭人诟病，更不要说他若是还爱着自己的男仆。

若是没有一个正常的国王，他的臣民就像砧板上的肉一样任人宰割。

而梅林，他成为众矢之的。

勾引国王的罪行比使用魔法深重。

"你要说什么？"梅林问他。

"没什么。"亚瑟说。


End file.
